Harry and Phin: The Magical Years
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: When Harry was orphaned by Voldemort his cousin was orphaned at the same time, both Phin and Harry where sent to Petunia on a cold November night. Ten years later they are on their way to Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_When Harry was orphaned by Voldemort his cousin was orphaned at the same time, both Phin and Harry were sent to Petunia as Lily had managed to set blood-wards posthumously to protect her son and Phin. Ten years later the boys are on their way to Hogwarts._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Prologue:

When James Potter and Sirius Black decided on a double wedding they had no idea what would come of this later on and the darkness that would befall them. The couples were lovely, James Potter with his messy black hair, hazel eyes behind square glasses clad in robes of red his bride Lily Evans with long dark red hair and eyes green as grass beside him clad in white. Sirius Black stood taller than his friend with shaggy black hair and gray eyes clad in robes of deep blue, Mary MacDonald had long brown hair and blue eyes tall and willowy she was clad in white. On that late June day in 1979 they had a quite ceremony with just family and a few friends attending. It was a day that they would not ever forget as long as they lived.

A little over a year Lily and Mary were expecting to fine wizards and in fact went in labor on the same day, July 31st 1980, at nine in the morning Mary had little Phineas Charlus Black, he had a few black hairs on his head and his eyes were violet in color. Four hours later, after much swearing and threatening James's manhood Lily gave birth to little Harry James Potter, he had a tuft of black hair on his little head and his eyes were, even at this age the same green as his mother. Both sets of parents were so happy with their sons and looked forward to having more despite the horrible prophecy that hung over them. It was engrained in them now as either boy could be the one, though the Longbottom family was in hiding as they were (they had given birth at Godric's Hallow with Poppy acting as midwife) they knew deep in their hearts it was one of their boys.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_

They had not known at this time that the wizard they chose for their secret keeper was about to betray them. Peter Pettigrew had grown apart from his friends, they had done all they could do for their dear friend and brother and he was about to betray them, he had gone and joined the dark lord, and once marked, on a cold October evening he told Voldemort where the Potter's and Black's were hiding. The last day of the month Voldemort when to attack the children and kill them, he did kill the parents but when he turned his wand on little Harry Potter and sent the killing curse at him, the curse did mark Harry with a horrible cut but it rebounded and hit Voldemort in the head and caused him to vanish.

One day later, after the boys were checked out Dumbledore realized the only place that was safe for the boys was at Harry's aunt's house. He hated having to do this but there was nowhere else for them, he put the boys on the porch with a letter, made sure to add warming charms and a sleeping spell that would wear off when the boys were taken into the house and then left. There was one good thing about this, if it could be called good, Arbela Figg, a squib lived nearby in a very muggle house with her cats that she bred and hopefully she would keep an eye on the boys as they grew up. It was really all he could do as Lily had somehow set up blood wards on her sister's property and the boys would be here until they came to school.


	2. Chapter 1 The Zoo

Chapter One: The Zoo:

Private Drive Ten Years Later:

Young Phin Evans woke up before his cousin and yawned and grinned, he loved waking up before Harry, he could then cheerfully wake his brother up in his own way. Phin was a tall eleven year old boy with a stocky build, he was in fact taller than Dudley even and a healthy boy. Of course things had not always been this way, when Harry and Phin had first come here Petunia had wanted to shove them in the cupboard under the stairs but Vernon gave them the smallest bedroom.

As they came potty trained and Petunia did not need to buy nappies for them she grudgingly allowed this Vernon had set up a steel bunk bed in their room and an old dresser. They were worked hard and not fed as much as growing boys needed, that is until Phin, a very smart boy who could read by four found the statements that showed their parents estates were paying for them staying here. Phin thought back on the day that things had changed a bit around here:

_Phin was a bit scared but his anger fueled him forward dragging Harry with him. He had the statements in hand and stormed into the living room where Vernon sat. They knew that Vernon was a bit more reasonable than the shrew that was Petunia and when he saw them with the statement he paled then turned a bit red. But at the look from Phin he looked a bit ashamed as Phin, a very smart four year old (really sometimes he acted far older for his years and this was one of those times) and he was angry._

"_Sir we were lied to." Phin said feeling scared but refusing to back down, "you said we cost you money, that we were hard to keep." _

"_Well Petunia says you are."_

"_Sir then why are these statements here?" Phin asked._

"_No see here you have no right to snoop boy, how dare you…" Vernon started to say but stopped as both boys glared at him._

_Now Vernon was not a bad man, not like what many would have thought and he did not fully run his house, no that was his wife who did. However he knew honor and duty and he knew he had not done what he should have with these boys. They were freaks true but it was not as if any money that was spent on them came from his pocket if he used the trust monies and did not just stuff them in a savings account (he would not allow it spent, as Petunia wanted). They knew that too, but how to get around Petunia? He really did not want to deal with that, not in at all._

"_Sir you provide well for Dudley." Phin said, "I um if our parents want to provide for us why hide their money and not let them even if they are dead?" _

"_Fine, you want that money used for you it will be." Vernon said, "however you will still do your chores you got it boys?" _

"_Yes sir!" Both said._

"_Now go to your room!" _

Petunia could still be a problem, sure she fed them and made sure their school uniforms and their clothing was new and taken from the stipend paid to them but she was cold to them. Phin had taken to "driving auntie mad" that is he was sweet and kind and did his chores with a smile and a song and even got quiet Harry to join him in song once and a while. Sure Petunia had tried to hit him with a frying pan once but Vernon had seen that and told her not to kill the golden goose. Back to this morning and waking Harry, his favorite job. He got down near Harry's ear and smirking he took a deep breath.

"Oi Potter wake up!" He half-shouted.

"What?" Harry said his eyes snapping open, on seeing the blurry form of his cousin he added, "bloody wanker."

"Get up, today is Dudley's birthday, we need to make the day perfect for him!" Phin said ducking Harry's swat as he put on his small round rimmed glasses with silver colored metal frames. "Ah Harry he is our dear cousin!"

"He is a prat, why are you being so nice?" Harry grumbled dressing in jeans, a tee shirt and trainers.

"Because operation mad auntie is going well." Phin said, "come on you, let's go make breakfast."

Harry yawned and shuffled out, he was not a morning person, but he got up early as Phin liked to be useful. Harry was average height for an eleven year old boy, he was a thin boy but not from lack of food, no it was just how he was built, his black hair stuck out all over the place, his knees were knobby and the only thing he liked about himself was the cool scar under his bangs of a purple lightning bolt. If Phin was not like a brother to him he would have strangled him years ago. No then he would be alone and Dudley would probably be worse than he was now. Dudley was not as fat as he would have been if he was not constantly chasing Harry or Phin, really he should thank the boys for getting him into good shape. They walked down to the kitchen and started breakfast just as Petunia came down with Vernon and they started to pile the presents on the table.

"Er thank you boys." Vernon said trying to be nice.

"You are welcome uncle Vernon." The boys said at once.

"We wanted to make Dudley's day special, after all we will miss him so when he goes to Smeltings." Phin said.

This was not true, the three boys did not get along at all, on one side it was Harry and Phin and on the other was Dudley and Dudley could take on them and more, well that is if he could catch them. No-one else would dare take on Potter and Evans as they had learned young how to fight, well Phin had and after a few headlocks and threats Harry had learned from Phin. Dudley came into the room and took a seat and counted his gifts and both Phin and Harry bolted their breakfast as Dudley had counted his gifts and was about to go off when Petunia came back in stating that Mrs. Figg could not take Harry and Phin.

"We could stay here, do some chores." Phin said helpfully.

"Er no, you might blow up the house Evans!" Petunia snapped at him.

"We could stay in the car?" Harry added.

"No, you will come to the zoo, not as if your trust cannot afford it now is it?" Vernon said, in times like this it was very smart to mention the trust as it calmed down Petunia, "no funny business, you behave or you will wish you had go it?"

"Yes sir." Both boys said.

So it was that Harry, Phin and Piers, Dudley's best friend (who looked like a rat) were crowded in the back seat with Dudley in the front with his father. The ride went well as Phin was between Piers and Harry, they were quiet as they headed to the zoo and once there Vernon gave Harry and Phin money to get their tickets and told them to be back at two sharp or he would not be happy. They thanked him, got their tickets and went into the zoo and had a great time.

Phin looked down at his smaller cousin, Harry was much quieter, he always had been and Phin had always felt he needed to protect him. Phin was grateful he lived with Harry, oh he did not much like Petunia but Vernon could be reasoned with. He protected Harry as Harry needed it quite a bit, Harry had learned to defend himself more and more and he was not as quiet or shy as he once had been. Still Phin was far more outgoing and less likely to take an injustice than Harry was. Phin was sure that if Harry lived with the Dursleys on his own he would have just let them do whatever they wanted. Phin just was not that way though he was smart enough to use cunning to get his way, take cooking breakfast and being cheerful and polite, it kept Petunia off their back time and again.

"So you want to go see the snakes?" Harry asked Phin.

"Sure just be careful, you know that gift you have?" Phin said referring to Harry being able to speak to snakes, "try not to use it here."

"Sure, you try not to levitate things." Harry shot back referring to the time Phin had once or twice levitated a book or one of Dudley's toys.

"Petunia went spare when that teacher thought you changed her wig to blue." Phin said laughing.

"Yea but don't forget she did try to brain me." Harry said.

Both boys saw the snakes and Harry did not speak to any but he did like them and told Phin so. They got hamburgers for lunch and went and saw the lions which Phin really liked. The day ended when they headed back to where they were to meet with Vernon and were taken home. A few weeks later they finished Primary school and were looking forward to starting Stonewall High. With no Dudley there they were sure they would make friends and not have to deal with Dudley trying to chase them. Little did they know that their lives were about to change for the better.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Now I did try to keep Harry as canon as I could, he was a quiet kid most of the time. Phin I based more on Sirius his father and gave him a bit of cunning as I am sure that would run in the blood. I do not see Vernon as the abuser so many show in fan-fictions, I see Petunia as the one to hurt others. However here Phin is looking out for himself and Harry and will continue to do so even in school and yes he knows Harry can speak to snakes as Harry has in front of him before. Oh and there is a good reason for Phin's different last name, it will be explained later._


	3. Chapter 2: Letters From Hogwarts

Chapter Two: Letters From Hogwarts:

Summer came to Privet Drive and it found Phin and Harry outside on a warm summer day finishing up on the front flower beds. They stepped back and Phin grinned at the freshly weeded beds and Harry looked at the pruned bushes, he stepped up and cut one more leave and smiled. There they were now perfect and their aunt would enjoy them now, or glare at them for daring to do this so well. Phin walked up to the postman who handed him the mail and Phin chatted with him before the man went on his way. Phin was flipping through the mail when he saw two letters, he quickly handed them to Harry.

"Stay out here and hide them!" Phin hissed.

"What why?" Harry said as he did as asked.

"I have to give the mail to auntie." Phin said, "hopefully she is in the kitchen."

He walked in and after a few minutes he came out and motioned Harry to follow him to the park. Both boys took a seat and Harry took out the letters, one was addressed to him and one to Phin. They both were addressed to where they slept, number 4 Privet Drive Smallest bedroom. They knew something wonderful was about to happen and they opened their letters and read them over, both grinning as they read the letters, if this was true.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September (or when you happen to register). We await your owl by no Later than 31st of July._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOWGARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform  
First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please not that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl, cat or toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"So what we do is magic!" Phin said grinning.

"Says we need to send an owl." Harry said, "we don't have an owl."

"Not to worry, probably one waiting." Phin said, "let's see, I got some paper here somewhere."

"Yea and the kitchen sink." Harry muttered as Phin pulled out some loose paper from his satchel.

"I wonder if we can get some sort of magic to make it so I could carry a kitchen sink, I mean could you imagine the look on people's faces if I pulled one out?"

"Right, and they call me strange." Harry said.

"Oi you prat!" Phin said sticking his tongue out at Harry, "now let's see, ah yes, a formal letter."

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I, that is to say we, Phin Evans and Harry Potter would be honored to attend Hogwarts. As we have been raised in the mundane world with Mr. Potter's aunt and uncle we do not have an knowledge of your world. It was a pleasant surprise to get a letter stating that what we do is indeed magic and that you wish us to come to your esteemed school. _

_If you could have someone come and help us learn more about your school and your, rather our world we would be honored. With great respect and honor,_

_Phin Evans and Harry Potter._

"That letter is so stuffy." Harry said.

"Well that is probably what they want." Phin said, "come on we have an owl to find."

"How about that one?" Harry said pointing to an owl flying to them.

"Sure, er hello, could you take this to Hogwarts for us?" Phin said, the owl hooted, took the letter and flew off. "So now I guess we wait then."

They did wait, they did not tell Petunia or Vernon but the looks they got from both let them know that both knew about magic. Phin was sure about it and he was upset more with Petunia as she was Harry's blood aunt so she had to be closest to magic. Vernon he reasoned really could not be blamed as he had been decent to him over the years and hand never tried to kill him with a frying pan. The boys kept busy doing chores like cleaning gutters, painting trim on the house and the shed in back, doing their own laundry and making breakfast each morning.

Finally on July 31st, their birthday the doorbell rang and they went to answer it, to their delight a woman in a green suit that was decades out of date, her black hair done in a bun with square glasses on her nose stood at the door, both boys knew she was a witch. They grinned and invited her in, Petunia was home and Phin knew she was going to go spare at this but he did not care. Harry was scared, he knew his aunt hated them and was scared of what she would do, however his life was about to change for the better starting today. Petunia came into the room and paled at seeing McGonagall there.

"You what are you doing here?" Petunia snapped.

"I Professor Minerva McGonagall, I came to take Mr. Black and Mr. Potter to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies." McGonagall said.

"I forbid it!" Petunia said, "they are not going!"

"Ah auntie our parents want us to." Phin said, "besides have you not always wanted us out of the house? Think ten months without us."

"Fine, but you will not tell Dudley were you are going you understand?" Petunia said.

"You can tell him you are down for St. Andrews." McGonagall said, "now if you are ready we can go."

Inside she was seething, how could Petunia be so cruel to these boys? She probably had not told them how their parents had died and she knew she would have to today. She took the boys out of the house, told them to hold on to her hands and the world disappeared and they were being squeezed through a tube before they landed with a thump outside a dingy pub.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Short, sweet but it get's the point across, next chapter will be Diagon Alley, McGonagall is going to set Petunia right before she leaves the boys alone with her as Petunia can be a bit cruel as we know from canon. Oh and answers to come next chapter as well._


	4. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Chapter Three: Diagon Alley:

McGonagall waved her wand over herself and her suit turned into her normal attire of green robes. She cast another spell and looked at the boys before her, they had to know the truth before they went into the alley, she had promised their mothers incase anything went wrong to make sure they were protected. Phin was the hardest to protect, if it was found out he was alive still several people would try to kill him she was sure of it. That was why Phin's name was changed for the time being and he was sent with Harry to Privet drive, that had turned out better than she could have hoped, the boys had new clothes and looked well fed. Not something Petunia would have done, maybe Vernon was not as bad as she thought. She brought out two cloaks and handed them to the boys, they were black and would go well with their school uniforms when they got them.

"We will go into the Leaky Cauldron in a minute." McGonagall said, "I have a few things to tell you, do you know how your parents died?"

"Aunt Petunia said they died in a car crash." Harry said.

"I think they were murdered." Phin replied.

"You are right Phin, they were murdered, ten years ago a dark wizard who was out to either take over or destroy the magical world set his eyes on your families. They had gone into hiding and for a time they were safe under a charm called the Fidelius that only one, a secret keeper could tell where they were. That secret keeper was called Peter Pettigrew and sadly he betrayed your parents and let this evil wizard, Voldemort know where you were. He killed James and Sirius your fathers first, then he went after Mary then Lily who was sheltering you boys. She died and the evil one cast the killing curse at you Harry, but because of your mother the curse only gave you that scar and rebounded on the evil one. You Harry are famous as the-boy-who-lived and are very famous, everyone knows three things about you, your scar, your hair and your eyes, that is why you must wear the cloaks with hoods up. Phin you are head of an ancient family and are not an Evans but are in fact lord Black, you must keep this secret as there are those who will wish you dead to get your title and you wealth."

"Who so I am in hiding?" Phin said, "wicked!"

"Wish I could be." Harry said.

"I know Harry." McGonagall said and she did know, "however I will be there for you now that I can, in fact I am your magical guardian, now follow me."

They did and saw an old pub before them and entered seeing it was a very old but clean pub. There were people in robes all over the pub and an old man with bald head stood at the bar. He smiled at the McGonagall and she greeted him before hurrying the boys along. They came out in a small space with a dustbin and a brick wall, Harry was not sure if this was the right area until McGonagall tapped a pattern on the wall with her wand. The bricks moved and a large archway formed and Harry and Phin got their first look at Diagon Ally. They stepped through and felt as if they had stepped back in time, the road was cobblestone and the buildings on each side rose up to three or four stories. They were made of stone and plaster with tiled roofs and lead line windows on the upper floors with picture windows for the shops on the ground floor.

The boys wished they had more eyes as they looked around in awe at all the shops, there were shops that sold cauldrons of all kinds from iron and pewter to glass and gold. There were shops that sold slimy things and shops that sold sweets and even a joke shop. There was a shop that sold brooms and one that sold animals and even one that sold trunks and a boot maker as well. What really got the boy's attention was the crooked looking white marble building rising seven stories with gold trim on it (it was not crooked, it just looked it as the goblins had made the building as straight as they could more concerned for honesty than illusion). They came to the bank and saw for the first time the goblins only a foot shorter than Harry clad in long wool army coats in green under slivery breastplates with helmets, swords at their sides and spears standing at attention. They had shiny leather boots and looked rather fierce and Harry nodded to them in respect. He then saw the inscription on the doors to the bank:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

They entered the bank and the boys looked around, the lobby had black marble on the floors and walls with gold trim, a mural of goblins, dragons and other magical creatures running the top of the walls, and along one wall ran a counter with goblins behind it helping witches and wizards. The goblins were clad in what looked like a suits straight out of Charles Dickens', they were brown suits trimmed in gold and with a gold waist coat. McGonagall walked up to a counter and the goblin looked up at her looking a bit bored as he took in the human before him.

"Yes?" He asked, "what can I do for you?"

"I need to visit the Potter and Black vaults please." McGonagall said quietly handing over two golden keys, the goblin looked at Phin his eyes widening for a moment, "this needs to be discrete please."

"Of course, Griphook!" The goblin called and a goblin came over, "please take Mr. Potter and Mr. Black to their vaults, Mr. Black goes by Mr. Evans."

"Of course." Griphook said an understanding going between him and the other goblin, "come then Mr. Potter, Evans, Professor."

They followed Griphook to a door and found themselves on small platform with tracks, the goblin gave a whistle and a modified mining cart came zooming up. They got in and sat down and were off at once, the boys could not help but grin in delight and McGonagall had a small smile on her face. She so loved the carts and she loved riding muggle roller coasters too. However she had to keep up appearances and so she did not show just how much fun she was having, the boys were whooping and cheering in delight though. They came to a vault deep underground and Griphook got out and turned to the boys.

"Vault 711, Mr. Evans this is your vault, key please." Griphook said and Phin handed it over and Griphook opened the vault.

"Wonder what I got?" Phin asked.

"Your family is very wealthy Mr. Evans." Griphook answered, "this is your main family vault, as you are the last male heir of the family you have access to one other vault, that of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black."

"Why is that sir?" Phin asked.

"She was convicted of a capital offence and is in prison for life, and as she was wealthy and never did combine her wealth with that of her husband, you can do as you wish with the vault."

"I thought goblins did not get involved with the Wizarding world?" McGonagall asked.

"We don't, this is family law." Griphook said, "as Bellatrix is in Azkaban for life she is as good as dead and as such Mr. Evans gains all her wealth."

"Er professor what should I do?" Phin asked.

"If I were you I would combine the vaults, Mr. Griphook can things that are dark be sorted out and set aside?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course, in fact the vault here is set up that way." Griphook replied, "we will combine them today if you like, now Mr. Evans why don't you go see your vault?"

"Come on Harry, this should be fun!"

Harry followed him into the vault and looked around the twelve by sixteen foot chamber. On one side were piles and piles of gold, silver and bronze coins, he noticed most of the coins were gold. On the opposite wall were a few weapons and shelves of jewels and gems. There was a wardrobe heavily warded where the dark objects were kept and at the back of the chamber was a trunk bound in black dragon hide with heavy bronze bands and lock. On top of it was a letter and Phin picked it up and saw it was from his parents, he brushed away a tear and read it.

_Hey kiddo, _

_It's dad, mum wanted me to write this first part as she thinks out every kind of thing that could happen. So if you are reading this we did not need to burn it and we are dead. As you now know you are going under an assumed name, and hopefully grew up with Harry Potter. His father is a right pain but I love him, he is a loyal man and will either be raising you or is dead as well with a letter for Harry. As you are head of the Black family it is best for the time being you go as Evans until you are of age to take over the family. Minnie, that is professor McGonagall to you is the magical guardian for you and Harry, trust her, she is a good woman and will not steer you wrong. Now I need to turn this letter over to your mother._

_Hello Phin, _

_It's mum, I wish I could be there but do not mourn me too much as I am with Sirius and watching over you. I know you will have challenges but I have done what I can to make it easier for you. This trunk is for school for you, in it you will find your school books for the core classes for your first five years at school. They were mine and will help you get through school, I am sure the books have not changed that much in the time I went to school and now. It has three compartments, the first is for school ,the second for storing extra stuff and the third is a small one bedroom flat. It was your fathers._

_Now I know you were raised with Harry and would have taken care of him, you did as a baby too. You will need to continue doing this, he is a very strong boy but I know that a certain prophecy is about him, I had the gift if sight and this I know is true, he will need your help. I am going to tell you the prophecy as you need to be prepared for the fight that will come, Voldemort is not fully dead but I know you and Harry will get rid of him, so to the prophecy:_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._

_I know that Harry has the power, when the time comes he will be able to use it and will know what it is at that time. Phin your father and I love you so much and want you to have a good life, enjoy Hogwarts, have fun and most of all take care of yourself._

_Love Mum and Dad._

_P.S. Put your hand on the lock of the trunk, it will prick you as it is set for your blood it will recognize you and keep all others out. _

Phin wiped his face on his sleeve as he had been crying and did as his parents told him in opening the trunk. He saw three buttons and pushed the first one and opened the trunk, it was empty but for a money bag he put on his belt, he closed it and pushed the second one and saw his school books stacked by year, he closed it and opened the third and saw it was a two bedroom, one bath apartment. He drug the trunk out and McGonagall showed him how to shrink it with a button on the top of it to the size of a book. He went back in and scooped gold in his bag while McGonagall told him the value of the money.

"Hey you alright?" Harry asked Phin.

"Yea, I got a letter from my mum and dad, and all my books too." Phin said, "they are in my trunk."

"I wonder if I got a letter." Harry asked.

"I am sure you did, Mr. Griphook could we see Mr. Potter's vault?"

"Right this way." Griphook said.

"Ah Mr. Griphook?" McGonagall said hesitating, she longed for a faster right and well it was only once, "could you go faster?"

"Faster professor?" Griphook said.

"Please," then to the boys, "you will tell no-one about this."

"We promise." The boys said.

"Get in, hold on." Griphook said grinning.

The cart took off much faster that it had before and though McGonagall dared not whoop as the boys did she was grinning as the cart speed through the tunnels at an insane speed. Griphook was grinning, most humans could not handle the full speed of the carts and he liked humans that could. They got to vault 687 very quickly and Harry got out the grin still on his face as his vault was unlocked and the same green smoke came out. He walked in and saw the vault was set up nearly the same as Phin's had been and he saw a trunk bound in red leather with heavy bronze bands and locks. He saw the letter from his parents and picked it up and started to read:

_Hey kid, _

_It's dad, if you are reading this then Sirius, Mary, Lily and I are dead and you were raised with Phin. As you know he is in hiding as there are those even in Hogwarts that want him dead. You are far more safe than the last male black heir, even with a dark lord after you. Yes dear Harry Mary has the sight somewhat and saw that you are the one to defeat ol' moldy-shorts. I know Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts would not be happy you are told this now, something about you being too young but I do not believe that, forewarned is best after all, so here goes as why we are dead and you probably have some sort of scar:_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._

_Mary says do not worry about finding the power, it will come when you need it and you will know what it is. I trust her and you should to, make sure to have fun in Hogwarts and learn too. Oh and when you meet him I want to you to tell Severus Snape James Potter was wrong, he will know what you mean. Okay I better turn the letter over to your mum before she hexes me._

_Hello Harry,_

_It's mum, I wish I could have been there to watch you grow but I am sure you were well cared for by Phin. He used to take care of you as a baby, and is a great boy. Do not shut people out ever Harry, you will need friends and family. This trunk was your grandfather's, it has a compartment for school, one where I have stored the first five years of the core subjects for school and the last is the Potter library as Godric's Hallow, the home James grew up in does not have room for a library and the manor was destroyed in Grindlewald's time. _

_Now there are books you will need to start working with right away, there are three good books on Hogwarts, a book on Occulumency, or the mind arts, you and Phin need to start on these at once. To get into the trunk put your hand on the lock, it will prick you and then only you can open it. You can shrink it by taping the top crest three times and stating shrink and to enlarge tap it three times and say enlarge._

_One more thing Harry, the heir rings for you and Phin are in this vault as Phin has to keep who he is secret, he will need to wear his ring as will you as the last heads of two noble families. Minerva will know how to keep his secret, but you will have to wear yours openly. I love you Harry, have fun at school make friends but most of all learn as much as you can!_

_With love, _

_Mum and Dad._

Harry saw the rings sitting on a red velvet cushion and put the Potter ring on, he went out and handed Phin his and explained why it was there. He did go back and get gold for his books, shrunk his trunk and walked out and back to the cart. They went up and after thanking Griphook who was surprised but pleased at this they headed out to get what school supplies they would need. They went and decided to get their wands first, they did not want to wait for those and so they soon found themselves in Ollivander's shop, a small dusty shop with one rickety chair that McGonagall took while the boys waited for Ollivander.

"Ah good morning!" A voice said by Harry's ear getting the boy to jump and face an ancient man with wide silver eyes, long gray hair and brown robes. "I have been expecting you Mr. Potter."

"I have been looking forward to getting a wand from you sir." Harry said remembering his manners.

"Ah yes, and the scar," Ollivander said looking at Harry's scar, "I am said to say I sold the wand that did that."

"Not your fault you know." Phin said.

"Ah so you did survive." Ollivander said, "glad to see that Mr. Evans is it? Not to worry none will know, now, let's start!"

He did, measuring both boys with a magical tape measure and going to fit Harry first. He proved to be a tricky fit but Ollivander seemed very happy as he kept putting wands in Harry's hand and snatching them back. Finally, after what seemed like a long time he came up with one last wand and put it in Harry's hand. Harry gave it a wave and felt warmth up his arm and saw gold and red sparks shoot out of his wand. He smiled, this wand felt right and he knew it was for him, he did not want to give it back to Ollivander who just was going to wrap it up.

"Most curious, indeed yes most curious." Ollivander said.

"Why because it matches the wand that gave Harry his scar?" Phin said nailing it on the head.

"Why yes Mr. Evans, the phoenix who gave the feather for this wand gave just one other, we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter, great things indeed. Now Mr. Evans I believe we can find a wand for you now."

Harry paid for his wand and stood next to McGonagall as Phin was fitted with his wand. Now he knew the prophecy his wand did not surprise him at all. It was a relief to know what was expected of him really and he knew he had Phin to help him. The rest of the day went by fast, they got their robes, cauldrons and potions kits and McGonagall allowed both to pick out a familiar, both boys got owls, Harry a pretty snowy owl he named Hedwig and Phin a black owl he named Hermes. They headed home and with notice-me-not charms on the bird's cages Dudley never noticed them at all. After all Harry and Phin would keep their promise and not let Dudley know just what they were really. After a quick hug, McGonagall gave them their tickets for the train on September first with directions on how to get on the train and she left, to report to Dumbledore, leaving a few things out of course in her report.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there was no meeting of Draco in Diagon Alley as the boys wanted their wands first. They have a library (Harry's) and will enter the magical world with eyes wide open. Phin protects Harry, he always has and always will. Both of them knowing the prophecy would be very good for them, and Phin will stay in hiding as there are those out there who want him dead more so than Harry. Oh and McGonagall will stay their magical guardian, that will not change, the boy's parents appointed her though their legal guardians are by law Petunia._


	5. Chapter 4: Off to Hogwarts

Chapter Four: Off to Hogwarts:

Harry and Phin woke early on September first and grinned, today they were headed to Hogwarts and would be away from this place for ten months! They dressed and checked their trunks for the umpteenth time and went down to make breakfast for the last time before they headed out. They had had a wonderful last month spending it reading through their textbooks, studying Occulumency and other things in Harry's library and even making potions out of their first year potions book. As they loved to cook (well Harry did more than Phin) this came easy to them as all they had to do was follow the directions in the book. Vernon treated them much the same but Petunia was quite a bit colder to them though she did not dare say anything to them. Dudley as usual was clueless and only knew they were going to their parents' old school in Scotland called St. Andrews.

They had their last breakfast with the Dursleys before they headed out to catch the Knight bus. One of the books both Phin and Harry read in the Potter library was about magical transportation around the world, it was one of a hundred books that was self updating and they had learned all about Apparation, portkeys, the floo network and the magical bus system most nations had. There was a warning even about the Knight bus, it warned those traveling it to take a stomach soother before getting on board and to be up-to-date on sticking charms. They walked out of the Dursley house, bidding the family goodbye and walked to the small park at the end of the street. Here Phin held up his wand wishing for a way out of Privet drive and with a bang a large violently purple three decked bus was before them.

"Wicked!" Both boys said at once.

"Welcome to the Knight bus…"

"We need to get to Kings Cross please." Harry said.

"That will be 13 sickles, for 15 you get hot chocolate." The boy named Stan Stunpike said.

"Just the ride there please." Phin said paying for both, at the glare from Harry, "you can get later."

"Fine." Harry said.

The ride to Kings Cross was eventful, well eventful was putting it mildly. It seemed the driver, Ernie did not seem to understand the steering wheel but that did not seem to matter as cars, trees, trash cans and buildings jumped out of the way of the bus. The boys were very grateful when the bus ride was over and they jumped off at Kings Cross where they walked in and found platform 9 then 10 on the other side. Between them was 9 3/4 , where they needed to go, they took a breath and ran through the barrier, glad they had their trunks in their new satchels with extending charms on the inside. They saw they had ended up on what looked like a country platform with a large scarlet steam engine before them with large puffs of steam bellowing out.

The boys had time so they looked around the station and saw it was set up just like an old country station complete with an office and waiting room with fireplace. They walked onto the train and found a compartment, enlarged their trunks and Phin levitated them up to the storage area. They took a seat and waited for the train to fill, they looked up as a young boy with brown hair and eyes with a cubby built poked his head into the compartment. Phin thought he knew him from somewhere, but he could not place where he had seen him. He might have met him before his parents were killed, unlike Harry who did not remember a thing before his mother being killed before him Phin had flashes of memory and he realized he had seen this boy before, when they were babies.

"May I sit here?" The boy asked.

"Sure, I am Phin Evans." Phin said standing to help the boy with his trunk, "that boy there is Harry Potter."

"Neville Longbottom." Neville said taking a seat, "you really are Harry Potter?"

"Yea, I am, but no I did not defeat Voldemort, sorry the evil one." Harry said as Neville winced, "that was my mum, she ended up dead but able to protect me enough to vanish him and keep me alive."

"That makes since, my gran says your mum was really brilliant." Neville said, "I just hope my letter was not a mistake."

"Whatever do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well I have not done much accidental magic, only accidental magic I did was when my uncle dropped me out of a window and I bounced all the way to the road."

"How awful!" Phin said, "bet you would do more if you were not put in danger so, anyway if you did not have magic you would not be going to Hogwarts, only the best get in you know."

"I did not think of that." Neville said brightening up.

As they were talking Harry saw a toad escape from Neville's cloak and he quickly scooped it up. He sat down with it and scratched it on the head getting the little animal to settle down and not think of running off. Harry was good with animals, his quiet nature and gentle hands made for a happy toad. The door opened again and a girl stood there with brushy brown hair, brown eyes, she looked around at the boys in the compartment and took a deep breath and entered the room hoping they would let her sit here.

"Er hello, may I sit here?" The girl asked.

"Sure, plenty of room." Phin said getting up with Neville to store her trunk away. "I am Phin Evans, this is Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger, it was ever a shock when I got my letter, no-one is magical in my family, I have read all my books and hope that is enough." Hermione said, "you are Harry Potter? I have read all about you in Modern Magical History and Magical History of the Twentieth Century."

"Ah yes well um those books really are not fully accurate." Harry said, "for one they never do mention it really was my mum who saved me and all."

"We were raised together." Phin said, "cousins and all and Harry has led a perfectly ordinary muggle life before this."

"Only magic I have done besides accidental is making some potions." Harry said, "that was fun."

"Really?" Hermione said, "I have not made any, I hope I am good."

"You will be." Phin said, "I say Ravenclaw for you and Harry."

"Well Ravenclaw would not be bad but I really want to be in Gryffindor." Hermione said.

"Same here," Neville replied.

"Well then why don't we all try for that then!" Phin said, "not that the other houses would be bad but we are friends right and should stick together?"

"I-I would like that!" Hermione said blushing a bit.

She had never had friends before and these three boys wanted to be her friend! She was happy and sat back glad this new world was going to be better than the last. Shortly the train started up and they were on their way to Hogwarts and Phin took out a pack of exploding Snap cards. Hermione had thought to spend the ride reading but as she had read all her books and these boys really were being nice to her and not making fun of her she joined in. The rules were easy and she found she liked the game. They spend the ride talking and Neville was a wealth of information, though he had no problem with muggleborn he cautioned Hermione to keep that to herself as long as she could. There were the children of death eaters in the school and he was not sure how they would react to her.

Around noon the lunch trolley came and everyone got things off of it. Harry and Phin got a bit of everything, Neville some pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs and Hermione got the pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes. It was when Harry let on he had a library in his trunk and was willing to let his friends read his books Hermione was over the moon. She loved to read and learn and here was Harry Potter himself with a library in his trunk willing to share it with the likes of her! She looked up as the door to the compartment opened and a boy with white-blond hair, pale face, gray eyes and clothes that screamed wealth stood in the doorway. Behind him were two brown haired, large boys clad in their school robes.

"So it is true, Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts then, I am Draco Malfoy." Draco said, "I can help you find the right sort of people to be with."

"Hello Draco." Harry said, "I am Harry Potter, these are my friends here."

"Hi, Phin Evans." Phin said wishing he could tell Draco just who he was, the boy would toe the line around him then, "nice to meet you."

"Neville Longbottom." Neville said.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said not liking this boy but as she had manners she used them.

"We are all friends here." Harry said not liking this boy as he reminded him so much of Dudley, "thank you for stopping by."

This was a dismissal, not a rude one but even someone like Draco got the hint. He left taking his goons with him, Harry knew he needed to watch that boy as he was clearly a bully and he was not going to put up with being bullied at Hogwarts. Phin was of the same mind, he wished he could show his family ring and show Draco who was more powerful, he knew that would put a bounty on his head the minute he did that. Instead he sat back and did his best to enjoy the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry was in awe and in love, he was sure of it, he loved Hogwarts, and could still picture how beautiful she was on as they had came across the lake to the school. He had seen the Tower to be sure but this was even larger and much older too, in fact he was sure it had to be the largest castle in the world. He had meet McGonagall who had greeted the first years at the door and saw the entry hall which could house all of the Dursleys' house and then some in it. He saw the four hourglasses and then was ushered into this small chamber to wait for the sorting to take place. He was not even sure how that took place but he was sure it was not by spell or troll like the tall lanky boy with red hair Ron claimed his brothers told him.

"Your brothers must love to prank you." Harry said to him, "I mean a troll?"

"Yea trolls are big, smelly and take full grown wizards to take down." Phin replied.

"Yea I guess you are right." Ron said relaxing a bit, "they are pranksters."

"Hmm, cousin dearest we might have to help Ron here greet his dear brothers in a friendly manner." Phin said.

"Oh what do you have in mind cousin?" Harry asked, "a prank."

"You wouldn't!" Hermione said.

"Sure, why not, they can be fun, a prank a day keeps us sane." Phin replied.

"Don't mind him," Harry said looking serious, "he is insane as it is."

Before Hermione could respond McGonagall came back and took them through into the great hall. Even reading about it could not prepare the children for the actual sight of the hall. Hundreds of candles floated above the tables and high above the enchanted ceiling showed the night sky. He saw hundreds and hundreds of students at four long tables and at the head of the hall, on a raised dais sat the teachers and staff of Hogwarts. Before the head table in front of the space between the four long house tables and the dais McGonagall placed carefully an old leather hat that looked much like hers only very old on the stool before her. Everyone looked at the hat and the brim opened like a great tear and the hat began to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Everyone clapped when the song was over and the sorting began in earnest. Harry watched each and every child sorted and watched as first Phin was sorted to Gryffindor then Hermione. A thought came to him what if he were not good enough? What if he just sat under that hat and it did not sort him and he had to get back on the train and leave his cousin and new friends? He prayed that he would not be sent away, he needed to belong, he had to belong as he had so much riding on him. If he did not make it here then the world was doomed, he knew that as he knew the prophecy. Finally after Pansy Parkinson went to Slytherin to sit by Draco Malfoy it was Harry's turn. He walked up to the stool, took a seat and the hat was lowered over his head.

_Hmm so you are Harry Potter, you have great friends, Evans and Granger both wish for you to be with them._ A little voice said in his head.

_Really? That makes me feel a bit better._ Harry thought back, _I would like to be with them, no matter what house and really I need to be with my brother in all but blood._

_Very well, any house would suit you, even Slytherin but I will put you where your first friends are, so let it be GRYFFINDOR_.

Harry took the hat off and grinning he went and sat at the Gryffindor table next to Phin with Hermione on his other side. He watched the rest of the sorting and was not surprised to see Ron sorted to Gryffindor then a Blaise Zabini, a tall black boy with a cool expression on his face was sorted to Slytherin. The headmaster, an ancient man with long silvery beard and hair clad in robes of blue with stars and moons on it stood up and gave a few words. Harry thought him mad and Phin agreed with him. He turned to the plates and saw all the food and grinned, though he was not starved at the Dursleys he had never seen such a spread before. He loaded his plate with his favorite foods, mashed potatoes, roast beef, as much vegetables as he could possibly want (he never got enough of these at the Dursleys and he was one of those kids that liked them) soft white rolls and real golden butter.

"Now this is the life." Phin said after he swallowed the bit of pork he had been eating, "unless we cook we don't get this kind of food at home."

"You can cook?" Ron asked.

"Yea, Harry is really good, we do breakfast each morning and when dear auntie is in the mood she let him cook dinner." Phin replied.

"I do like to cook, our aunt could cook but she does way to much fried food, I like healthier fare, like this." Harry replied.

"Hang on you are cousins?" Neville asked.

"Yea Phin is from the Evans line of the family, I am of course from the Potter." Harry replied.

"I am muggleborn." Phin said, "my parents were killed so I grew up with this git."

"Love you to cousin." Harry shot back.

The children finished their dinner and the plates were emptied and desserts took their place. Like dinner there were desserts of all kinds from ice cream to cakes and pastries to tarts and puddings. Harry took a large slice of treacle tart, put a large dollop of whipped cream on it and sighed happily as he dug in. Phin took a large slice of chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream. Neville had a slice of peach tart with whipped cream and even Hermione had a small slice of chocolate cake. Finally, when the children were full and the plates were empty the headmaster got up again to speak to the school.

"Welcome to another year, for those returning and those new hear the Forbidden forest is still off limits, there is a reason it is called Forbidden forest. Oh and those who do not wish to die a painful death you are to stay out of the third corridor."

"That sounds bad, very bad." Ron said.

"Probably just some sort of experiment the professors are doing." Phin said getting his friends to look at him, "well it is a school, we had three rooms blocked off in our old school as our Chemistry teacher was given permission to do an experiment there."

"Sounds reasonable, I would not want to disturb anything the professors might do." Hermione replied.

Both Phin and Harry had some interesting teachers at their primary school, one who was allowed to do experiments in the school in a few abandoned classrooms. So to come to Hogwarts where a whole corridor was blocked off was not a shock for them. They followed Percy Weasley, a tall boy with horn rimmed spectacles with a P on the front of his robes up several flights of stairs until, finally they came to a painting of a lovely fat woman in a frilly pink dress. Percy gave the password _Draconic _and the children filed in after him. Harry saw a large common room with lots of red squishy chairs and red and gold tapestries before the boys were led up a flight of stairs in the tower to a room where there were five four poster beds with red velvet curtains. Harry and Phin found their trunks at the foot of their beds, went to shower and brush their teeth changing to their warm pajamas before falling into bed and falling fast asleep after such a long and eventful day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So Harry has met with Neville and Hermione and become friends with both. Harry was polite to Draco as he has done a lot of reading in his library and knows to be polite even when the other is not. There will be lots of things different than in canon but some things the same. The first years going after the stone will not happen, I set it up so they will, due to Harry and Phin's experiences not think twice on the third corridor. No there will be other things they will have to deal with. _


	6. Chapter 5: First Classes and Surprises

Chapter Five: First Classes and Surprises:

Harry woke to being dumped on the floor by Phin, he swore violently and went for his wand after he put on his glasses. Though both boys could not do many spells as of yet it seemed Phin was well on his way to being a prank er pain. Dean came from the showers and Neville just laughed getting Harry to glare at him. Harry stormed to the bathroom and came back a few minutes later to dress for the day. He vowed, as he had done for so many years he would get Phin back for his rather rude wakeup calls. He walked down to the common room and smiled, Hermione was there and she had even tied her bushy hair back in a clumsy plait, he thought it looked nice.

"Good morning, you look nice today." Harry said.

"Why thank you Harry." Hermione said beaming, she was so happy to have a friend at all like this, "you look rather nice yourself."

"Thank you, would you like to go to breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Of course."

"What about me?" Phin said coming up.

"I am not speaking to you, you threw me out of bed." Harry grumbled.

"It's the only way I can wake you up." Phin said. "Not my fault you like to sleep in."

"I am going to learn to ward my bed, I will and then you will be sorry!" Harry shot at Phin.

"When you do add some charms that turn his hair green." Neville said getting Phin to glare at him and Harry to grin, it seemed Neville was turning into a happier more confident boy in just one day. "That would be funny."

"Why is everyone picking on me?" Phin whined.

"Because you deserve it." Harry said, "I am hungry, I am going to get breakfast."

"I will join you." Ron said.

They walked out and down the stairs with the rest of the first years following them to the great hall. They did not know their way to any other part of the castle yet but hoped to learn where things were today. They took a seat at the Gryffindor table and tucked into the breakfast on the table. What amused most people at the table was the fact that Hedwig came to sit with Harry and share his breakfast. She was not just a post owl for him, she was his full familiar, she could understand him and make herself understood by him. It was clear they were very close as Hedwig shared his bacon and pumpkin juice and he let her stroking her soft feathers getting her to hoot happily.

"You are lucky, your owl likes you." Neville said, "Trevor just keeps trying to get away from me."

"Why not order a terrarium for him?" Phin said, "I am sure he misses a nice dark place."

"I did not think of that." Neville said.

McGonagall came with the timetables and handed them out to the first years first then the rest of the students. Harry saw they had Transfiguration first, the charms, and history of magic today. He was looking forward to doing his first real bit of magic with his wand, he turned over his timetable and grinned when he saw a map on the back. All their classes were marked where they were at and with this they should be able to find their class easily. In fact by following the map they got to the Transfiguration classroom and took a seat before the Slytherins who they had the class with came in with seconds to spare before the bell rang. McGonagall was there already and after turning her desk to a pig and back she told them the rules of the class. Then she handed out matchsticks and after demonstrating what they needed to do to change it to a needle she had them began.

"Don't poke at it Ron." Harry said, "think of it changing to a needle, then cast the spell."

"You do it then." Ron said watching Harry close his eyes, think for a minute and then cast the spell changing it, "how did you do that?"

"Magic Mr. Weasley and very good Mr. Potter, five points to Gryffindor." McGonagall said looking at his perfect needle. "Mr. Potter is right, the best way to get the needle is to visualize what you want and then cast the spell."

"How come you are so good at this?" Ron grumbled.

"Well the faster I learn spells the sooner I can get Phin back." Harry said, "I am tired of the prat throwing me out of bed! I can wake on my own!"

"Sure you can, I am just trying to be helpful!" Phin said grinning as he turned his match to a needle just after Hermione did, "ah now I can mend my clothes!"

The look he got from Hermione was classic and even Ron had a hard time not laughing. Neville nearly shouted when he managed to turn his matchstick to a needle, he grinned at the praise he got for this. Maybe he could do magic after all, it had been hard but visualizing it before had helped quite a bit. Only a few students in the end did not transfigure their needles and ended up with homework in the form of an essay. They went to charms and were surprised that Flitwick did not have them do magic, not yet but go through theory. Flitwick was a small elderly man with lots of bushy white hair and clad in robes bright enough to rival the headmaster's. He stood on a stack of books and nearly fell over when he took role and came to Harry's name.

The first week went by quickly after this, they had astronomy at midnight on Wednesday, Herbology which Neville was extremely good at. Defense was a joke though, professor Quirrell stammered and stuttered his way through the class and what with his turban and garlic Harry did not like being around him, he realized he was going to have to learn this on his own and talked to Hermione about starting a study group. The one class that he liked above all was history of magic, the professor had replace the former teacher professor Binns who was a ghost and had crossed over. The new one was a slight man with tawny colored hair flecked with gray, blue eyes and simple robes in navy that were second hand but in good shape. His name was Remus Lupin and he looked at Harry and Phin that first class keenly.

"History is not just about dates and facts," he began that first class, "it is about who we are, where we came from and where we are going. Those who do not learn history are doomed to repeat it, not the good parts but the evil bad parts. Refusal to learn from what others have done makes us vulnerable and has led to the toppling of many great civilizations. The Egyptians, Romans, Greeks, Hebrews and many others have fallen because of this. In this class you will learn not only magical history but much of the muggle world as there was a time the two worlds were closer together. Any questions?"

"Sir, why would we want to learn of muggles?" Draco asked after raising his hand to be called on, "they are below us."

"Magically yes they are." Remus said, "but what they lack in magic they make up for in numbers and technology, to know what they can do will better help us survive. Now we are going to start with the most ancient civilization, that of Atlantis."

Harry found Lupin's style entertaining and engaging, he had liked history before but Remus made it come alive. This was in fact Remus's dream job, and he had got it a few short years after he had lost Sirius, James, Lily Mary and Phin to Voldemort. He had been in the battle of Godric's Hallow that had taken place when Peter had betrayed his friends and Voldemort, with twenty of his best fighters came and attacked, Remus had shown up and had managed to kill several death eaters but was not able to save his friends. When Harry was taken away to safety and the ministry barred him from contact with Harry he nearly had died of grief. Enter Dumbledore who offered him a job at Hogwarts as the history professor.

He had taught for six years now and in that time he had become if not friends at least allies with Severus. At least Severus no longer feared him, not after Remus had saved his life and killed Grayback who had wanted to take the potions master out as he was taking recruits away from him with his Wolfsbane. He had been exited to know Harry was coming to Hogwarts and had seen him at the feast and the boy next to him looked familiar. Now that he saw Phin in the classroom he knew who he was, no spell could fog his mind, he knew his pack and the pup before him was in fact the son of Sirius and Mary. He knew there was a reason he was using another name and would not betray that, but he wanted to see his pups, he would have to do so carefully as he did not want to put Phin in any danger.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The last class of the week was one that Harry was looking forward to and a bit nervous about too. From his mother he had learned quite a bit about Severus Snape, they had been friends in school and had even grown up in the same northern mill town. In fact she had all but threatened him (as only a mother could) if he did not treat professor Snape with respect she would come back and make him wish he had. She said he was trustworthy too as he had made an oath to her and James to protect and watch over Harry. Knowing this Harry did not want to let the man down and had not been happy about how fellow students talked about him. True he was strict but he had the most dangerous class to teach after all, potions of done wrong could explode.

That was why Harry arrived early and took a seat at one of the tables that sat four, Neville sat by him on one side, Phin on the other and Hermione across from him. Ron and Dean sat at the next table over with Padma Patil and Kate Bell. They watched as the Slytherins walked in and took their seats, Draco sat with his two "bodyguards" and Pansy Parkinson while Blaise sat nearer the Gryffindors with a rather boyish looking girl named Millicent Bulstrode. As this was the smallest first year class in years many tables were empty and the students were closer to the front of the room. The door opened and professor Snape entered slamming the door behind him his robes bellowing around him as he stormed to the front of the room, took roll then began his lecture.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," Professor Snape began. His voice was soft, but everyone quieted down to hear him. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't a big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Snape looked over at the students and his eyes fell on Harry who knew he was about to be tested.

"Potter," said Professor Snape. "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"You would get the beginnings of the Drought of living death sir." Harry replied.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Severus asked.

"The stomach of a goat sir." Harry said hoping Snape was looking for that kind of bezoar, "it can counter most poisons sir?"

"Mr. Longbottom what is the different between monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Snape said glaring at the trembling boy.

"T-they are the same plant sir, it also goes by the name of aconite." Neville said, "my gran calls it woman's bane."

"I see, today you will be making the a boil cure potion." Severus said waving his wand causing directions to appear on the screen. "you have an hour and a half began!"

The students got their supplies and cauldrons out and set them up and started to cut up their ingredients. Soon Harry had most of his ingredients in his cauldron and was following the directions on the board, and he was pleased his potion was turning out better than it had at home. He looked at the book then to the board and realized there were differences from the text to the board. He realized Snape had added minor changes that would help the students out the best. Harry took his cauldron off the flames and waited before he added the porcupine quills he had chopped up just so. He saw Neville about to add his before he took the cauldron off the flames and he reached over and grabbed Neville's hand stopping him.

"Mate you don't want to do that." Harry said, "it could really hurt."

"Oh s-sorry." Neville said flinching as Snape came over, "I um…"

"Don't worry, just follow the directions on the board, professor Snape will never lead you astray." Harry said, "I made this at home and it did not turn out as good as this."

"Indeed Mr. Potter? Potions at home?" Severus said softly by him.

"Yes sir, the only magic Phin and I could do out of school." Harry replied, "we cannot do any other magic outside school sir and I believe in following the rules."

"Good," Severus said towering over him, "if you do like following the rules get back to work!"

"Yes sir!" Harry nearly squeaked.

He did and seeing his potion was done he bottled it carefully, labeled it and took it up to the front desk. He then went to clean his cauldron and space not leaving even a spot behind. When the bell rang he gathered up his satchel with his books and supplies in it and was about to leave when he was called back by Snape. He walked up to the front of the room remembering what his mother had said her letter and he looked up at the tall rather formidable man before him. Harry was in fact scared, this man was so tall, and was scowling down at him, this could not bode well for him.

"Yes sir?" Harry managed to say.

"You did quite well, may I see your potions book?" Severus said and Harry took it out and handed it to him. "I remember when your mother got this." He said softly.

"My mum said she grew up with you sir." Harry said softly, "said I needed to respect you sir and well that you are really brilliant."

"I see, you are more like your mother than I had expected." Severus said.

"Thank you sir." Harry said he was nervous at the what his father wanted him to say, "um my father wrote, well he said he wanted me to tell you he was wrong and he is sorry."

"I see," Severus said, "you are to partner with Longbottom from now on, keep him from blowing up my classroom is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" Harry said grinning.

"Off with you then." Severus said.

Harry scurried out and Severus watched him, the boy looked so like his father from afar but up close he could see his mother in his eyes and most of his facial features. He had thought to hate the boy, had glowered when Harry Potter was spoken about in the staffroom before school started. He had wisely said nothing of course and it was a good thing as Harry was nothing like his father, he was quite and polite and clearly had studied. Severus was willing to give the child the benefit of the doubt, hopefully he would continue to be more like his mother and less like his rather rash and harsh father. Only time would tell.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So in case you did not notice Phin is a bit of a prankster and Harry puts up with it. Neville is going to be more confident as he has made friends earlier and Harry is going to be the "teacher" of his group of friends. Yes Remus is teaching at the school, but not defense. Oh and Snape will not hate Harry but he will not be cuddly to him either._


	7. Chapter 6: Of Broomsticks and Tea

Chapter Six: Of Broomsticks and Tea:

Harry was pleasantly surprised that there was one class on Saturday, well it was more like fun than anything else. They were going to learn to fly today and he was looking forward to it. He walked out to the high lawn of Hogwarts to see the Slytherins here, why did they have to have the majority of their classes with only one other house and why did it have to be Slytherin? Sure there were a couple he did not mind, Blaise and Daphne were actually nice once you talked to them but Draco, well he was an arrogant little pain and try as he might he did not like the boy. Draco was just like Dudley, a bullying cruel boy who really needed to be taken down a peg or to. Harry was not going to stoop to his level so he chose to ignore the brat and spend time with his friends. He stepped before a broom and saw Madam Hooch, with her short spiked gray hair and yellow eyes walk up.

"Everyone stand by a broom and say up!" Hooch said.

"Up!" They all said and Harry was one of the few who had a broom come to his hands.

"You have to mean it." Harry said to Hermione next to him, "it knows if you are scared."

"I am not sure about flying." Hermione said.

"You will do fine, remember many of us are new at this." Harry replied, "bet Malfoy has only flown a few times."

"Come on Neville, I will be right by your side." Phin said to Neville, "just do what I do alright?"

"Alright." Neville said looking nervous.

"Now mount your brooms!" Hooch said and the students did, "now on three kick off lightly, one, two, three."

While Phin worked with Neville and stayed with him Harry helped out Hermione getting into the air and settled on her broom. She did not go very high this first time up but did enjoy the time in the air, it was not too bad and she found she liked it. For the more daring of the students an obstacle course was set up and they flew through it, Harry of course was having the time of his life. He felt free and alive up here and actually laughed as he flew, this was so much fun! Phin spoke to Neville for a moment and Neville had an intense look on his face then he grinned. He handed Phin his Rememberall his gran had sent him (he no longer needed it as Hermione had given him an extra planner for him to write down all his days activities and things he needed) and Phin flew up to where Harry and Draco were just starting to have words.

"What are you doing with that?" Draco asked, "forget something Evans?"

"Oh no, let's see if one of you can catch this." Phin said.

"Er Phin that might not be a good idea." Harry said.

"Come on Harry, live a little!" Phin said.

He threw the ball high in the air and the two first years watched as it fell to the ground, at once they both were after it and it was clear both could fly very well. The ground came up close and both pulled up narrowly missing the ground with Harry catching the small ball by mere inches. Harry looked up to see a very pale madam Hooch and he grinned as he held up the small ball. Madam Hooch stormed up to Phin and yelled at him for a few minutes, luckily she ran out of steam when she turned to Harry and Draco. The class was over and they headed back to get lunch as they were very hungry after their adventure today.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus Snape was in a good mood, he had every right to be after hearing about his godson showing off with one Harry Potter. He knew he had a new seeker as Flint had been nearly on his knees begging him to allow Draco on the team. It was true Draco was a suburb flyer, had been since he was a child and. He had gone to Malfoy manor to speak to Lucius and Narcissa as Draco was his godson. But he had to speak to the real power of Malfoy manor, no not Lucius, that honor went to Narcissa. He had been very clever as he was not head of Slytherin for nothing. Mentioning a certain first year Gryffindor who would end up on the team and Narcissa had allowed it, though if Draco's grades suffered he would suffer along with her son.

Now he was sitting in the staffroom waiting for McGonagall to come barely able to hide her glee as her secret was out, Harry Potter was now the seeker for Gryffindor. Oh how he was going to love annoying her when he broke the news to her about Draco. He watched as Remus came into the room and he nodded to the werewolf, they were not enemies, one cannot stay enemies when they fought on the same side. Severus had never become a death eater, he had been close when he had fallen in love, real love not the infatuation he had with Lily. He had fallen for Charity Burbage, she was a year older than him and had been there in his darkest times at Hogwarts. She saved him from the Marauders when they were about to humiliate him fully and was there when Lily rejected him as a friend. Once Severus had left Hogwarts they had wed and she had helped him get his apprenticeship. Severus had joined the order of the Phoenix and had fought alongside Remus many times. When the Potters and Blacks were murdered and Voldemort seemed to be gone Severus was contacted by Slughorn and Dumbledore to take over as potions master and head of Slytherin. In the year he became the full head of Slytherin and potions master with Slughorn retiring Charity gave birth to their son, now six years old, he would make a fine Slytherin.

"So I hear that Potter will be the Gryffindor seeker." Severus said.

"Oh well yes, but only if he continues to get good grades." Remus replied.

"So you heard?" McGonagall said walking up to take a seat by the fire, "I saw him catch the snitch, I can honestly say he flew better than even his father ever did."

"He is more like Lily, so much more, the way he talks and walks and he is so smart too." Remus said.

"Yes he is smart, but he is a child and children, especially Gryffindor ones get into the most trouble." Severus said, "so you have a new seeker, thought you were not going to coddle the boy?"

"Coddle nothing Severus! He flew better than most seekers I have had, I have to work for the cup you know." McGonagall said.

"You will have to work harder." Severus said getting up smirking, "Draco Malfoy will be the new seeker for my Slytherins."

With that he left the staffroom in a billow of black robes leaving McGonagall to sputter in anger behind him, making Severus a very happy wizard indeed. He loved to rile up McGonagall, he could not help it, and he had done so again. He was not just putting Draco on the team to get back at her, the boy really could fly very well, better than even Severus had thought. So with that in mind he headed back to his quarters he shared with his wife and son and told them the good news.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was not until a week later that Harry went to see Remus for tea, as Hagrid wanted to see him at the same time (he was a good friend of Harry's parents) they would have tea at Hagrid's hut. So it was on a Friday afternoon after their last class Phin, Harry, Hermione and Neville made their way down to Hagrid's hut. Ron could not make it as he was serving detention for a prank he took full credit for, this involved the help of Percy (on the insistence of Phin as who stated he would never be suspected) some dung bombs and the Weasley twins. Ron created a distraction so Percy got away free and clear but he was caught and so now he was in detention with Filch. He did not mind as much as Percy was being nice to him now and had rather liked the first prank he had pulled off. Though he had only said this to Harry as Harry was very good with secrets.

Now they walked down the path to Hagrid's hut, a nice stone structure with a slate roof that matched the one on the school. It was right up against the large outer wall next to the iron gates. Harry liked it at once, it was a cozy looking building with wooden shutters painted in red with the door painted blue. Harry knocked and he heard Fang barking and Hagrid telling the dog to back off before he opened the door and looked down at the children before him. He was tall, easily eight feet tall with a massive black beard and wild hair with merry black eyes. He had a red waistcoat on and a large moleskin coat with lots of pockets with buckskin trousers and dragonskin boots.

"Come in, tea is on already and professor Lupin is already here." Hagrid said.

"Thank you sir." Hermione said entering first.

"You have a very nice place." Phin said looking around impressed.

"Why thank ye, come sit." Hagrid said.

Harry looked around and saw it was a one room house with a loft with large sturdy ladder that led to where Hagrid slept. He had the table and chairs set under this and near the fire was a couch and chair made skillfully from logs that like the table and chairs were sized and made for Hagrid's height and mass. Phin had made friends with Fang, a large black boarhound who drooled constantly. Harry saw hams, sausages, a massive crossbow and plants and such hanging from the rafters. The hut was very well organized and spotless with not a speck of dust anywhere, yet unlike Petunia's house this felt like a home. Remus was seated near the fire and looked at the four children.

"Ah I see professor McGonagall made good her threat." Remus said, "I was hoping to meet Ron but he did get caught with dung bombs."

"Yea, that was not so bright." Neville said, "though Fred and George deserved it, they had pranked Percy, guess Ron likes Percy a bit more than Fred and George."

"Still it is not so very nice to make extra work for the house elves and Filch." Remus said.

"House elves what are those?" Hermione asked.

"Lesser elves, like brownies." Neville said, "they liked to work and need to bond to a wizard family, ideally it will be a willing bound but many families enslave them. Mine does not, they are free as they want to be, we treat them good as they love to work. I mean you meet one of them they will do anything for you, best thing we can do is treat them with kindness."

"The thing you have to know is that many witches and wizards do not treat them well here in England." Remus said as he served the tea.

"I have books on them in my library," Harry replied.

"You have your grandfather's trunk then?" Remus asked, "it was not lost."

"Yes sir, you can come see it if you wish." Harry said.

"I would like that, now I heard the good news Harry." Remus said getting Harry to blush.

"Yes sir, but only if I keep up my grades." Harry replied, "if I don't then I am off the team, McGonagall may want the cup but she wants us to get good grades too."

"Good for her, she is right smart that one." Hagrid said.

Harry was liking it here more and more, he loved magic and felt at home here. He had friends besides Phin now and he was well liked. He loved his classes, well all but defense as Quirrell really gave him the creeps. That very day in fact he had got a gift at the Gryffindor table, at the same time that Draco got one as well at the Slytherin table. Both boys had got brooms, Nimbus 2000s, Harry got his from McGonagall and Draco from Snape. He enjoyed being with Remus and felt as if he knew him from somewhere. Phin knew he did but did not say anything, the man would explain himself in time he was sure, no he was not a man. Phin had a gift and could tell if someone was fully human or not and he knew Remus was not fully human, he could sense wolf in him.

Remus for his part knew who Phin was, he knew this was his pup along with Harry. Inside he was rejoicing as Phineas Charlus Black was alive and well. He would have to speak to McGonagall, see if he could meet with the boys and let them know who he was fully. He enjoyed the rest of their tea, he could see how Harry looked like his mother, all but for his hair and the fact he wore glasses. Phin was a copy of his father with violet eyes, a color neither of his parents had but he did. He saw Phin was protective of Harry and he was glad, Harry was a strong boy but he would need someone like Phin to watch out for him. Finally it was time for the children to head back to Hogwarts, it was the end of their second week and they could not be happier.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few days later Harry was walking from the library where he had been studying with most of the other first years to find Ron and Draco shouting at each other. Before Harry could get to either boy they did start to fight, forgetting wands and going at each other with fists and feet soon they were wrestling on the floor swearing kicking and beating each other. It was then that the Weasley twins, masters of chaos came up, but instead of getting in the middle of the fight they did something smart, one twin got a hold of Draco and the other Ron. They were not much taller than the two first years but they were stocky and very strong and so were able to hold the boys off each other.

"Here now that is no way to act!" Fred said.

"Indeed brother dearest, why wands and spells of mayhem are always better!" George replied.

"Let me go you bloody gits!" Ron snarled through a busted lip.

"I will tell my father about this!" Draco shouted blood pouring from his nose.

"Oh I intend on tell him myself." Came the silky voice of Severus Snape. "You can be assured of that!"

Harry backed away from the tall menacing figure that was professor Snape, he was angry, it was clear in how his face had paled and his eyes were flashing. McGonagall had come up and she looked very upset, Harry was glad it was not at him, whatever possessed him to fight Malfoy was not good at all. He watched as Phin came up and saw what was going on along with quite a large crowd of students. They had backed up from the professors, all but Fred and George who were now holding onto very still first year boys.

"I never, how could, you two acting like, like hoodlums!" McGonagall snapped color coming to her face she was so angry, "you will wish you had not done this when I write your mothers!"

"Oh dear." Fred said.

"Way to go Ron, we so were looking forward to that howler." George replied, "we so love mum's voice."

"Amplified twenty,"

"thirty times"

"or more in the great hall at breakfast."

"Come with us." McGonagall said to the now very pale boys, "madam Pomfrey will fix you up and then we will deal with you."

Both heads of houses lead the doomed boys away and Harry thought Draco was trying not to cry while Ron was. He was glad he was not in their shoes at this time. He walked back to the common room and took Ron's spot with Percy in a game of chess as he was sure Ron would not be back for some time. He was right, when Ron came back his face was fixed though he looked very unhappy and quickly went to bed. At least the points taken, all thirty of them was offset a bit by ten points each to Fred and George for stopping the fight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yea I had to have Harry and Draco on their school teams. In this story Severus did not join the death eaters but he is still a violent and dark man. Remus will spend more time with Harry and Phin and Ron well, he will settle down though he does have a temper (wonder where he got that from?) and learn not to fight like this. With Severus and Minerva working together you can bet the detentions those boys serve will make them think twice about fighting._


	8. Chapter 7: Halloween, Trolls and Traps

Chapter Seven: Halloween, Trolls and Traps:

Two months had passed and Harry was fully enjoying school more than he had ever before. He was doing well in his classes, was enjoying flying with the Gryffindor team even if it was only practice now and he even found time to do some low-level pranks with Phin. Now it was Halloween and though both Phin and Harry had lost their parents on this day they were not going to mourn them, they knew enough about them to know they would not want them to mourn. Both Harry and Phin had spent time with Remus, Phin was surprised to learn that Remus knew who he was but would not say anything. He explained he had wanted to meet with them while they were growing up but the ministry barred him from even writing them or calling. Yet now that they were in school he could be with them and one thing he had wanted to do was get back what was left of his family.

Both boys had woke up to the smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the school and had a very enjoyable day. The headmaster had set up a few games and such for the younger students while those third year and up went on their first trip of the year to Hogsmeade. They did some studying that day, visited with Hagrid and set a prank or two on an unsuspecting Draco and his friends who ended up with green hair. Severus was not amused but as he could not pin it on the boys he could not take points. Harry had made Phin promise to keep any pranks they did as funny and not harmful or humiliating, so that was why Draco would end up with green hair, or the like. In fact Draco was not pleased to have his hair turned back and stated the girls thought it looked rather nice.

"He is going to get us back, you know that right?" Harry said.

"Er too late." Phin said, "he liked his hair green, that was suppose to annoy him!"

"Didn't work make." Neville said as they made their way from their last class which was charms, "he liked it a bit much."

"You boys are so immature." Hermione said catching up to them.

"Well it was funny." Ron said, "you have no since of humor."

"Sure she does," Phin said, "buried deep inside waiting to get out."

"As if!" Hermione sniffed, "I am far above that sort of thing."

"Right." Harry and Phin said at the same time.

Hermione had changed in the two months she was at school. Sure she still loved to read and learn but with good friends she realized they would be there for her no matter what and she did not have to try as hard to prove herself. Still the library was her best friend though she had started to help the boys with their pranks, who would suspect her after all? Little miss perfect Hermione Granger? She never had thought to have so much fun at school like this and she went from a bossy know-it-all to a still a bit bossy good friend who did have a since of humor. It was good for her and she was glad that on the train she had agreed to go to the same house as Harry and Phin and not for the first time either. She could stand up for herself just fine as well and had proven it in the first row she had with Ron, she had not backed down and very nearly hexed him.

"I still cannot get that stupid levitation spell!" Ron grumbled.

"You need to pronounce it more clearly." Hermione said, "that is the only thing missing, you do picture it in your head?"

"Why must you be such a know-it-all?" Ron snapped.

"Because I have to make up for stupid little boys like you!" Hermione shot back, "that is why!"

"Point for Hermione." Phin muttered to Harry.

"I am not stupid!" Ron shot back.

"Really?" Hermione said fire in her eyes, "because it looks like from here you are just a great big ignoramus who's brain is just there to separate your ears, that is if one could find your brains!"

"Another point." Harry muttered.

"What this is why you don't…."

"Come on guys why are we fighting?" Neville said trying his best to be a mediator, "it's Halloween, and classes are over!"

Phin carefully stepped between the two as he really did not want to see how many spells Hermione had under her belt. He was sure Ron would not want to end up in the hospital wing on Halloween. They went back to their dorms, put their books away and went to enjoy the games and such until the feast that evening. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, politely refused the treats offered them by Fred and George (they knew all about these two jokesters enough to not take anything to eat or drink from them) and Harry had just started on his mashed potatoes when Quirrell stormed into the hall white as a ghost.

"Troll, troll in the dungeons, thought you should know!" Quirrell said falling to a dead faint on the floor causing the hall to go into chaos.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore said after setting off a few blasts from his wand to quiet the hall, after a hurried word from McGonagall he went on, "no-one is to leave the great hall until this is sorted out, please go back to your feast."

"How did a troll get into the school?" Ron asked.

"Someone had to let him in." Neville replied.

"Hey where did professor Snape and Quirrell go?" Phin asked.

"Professor Snape probably took professor Quirrell to the hospital wing and will go get the troll on his own." Harry said.

They went back to their feast and knew their teachers would take care of this problem. With that in mind the children dug into the feast with gusto and enjoyed the rest of the feast. They would learn in the morning what happened and it would change quite a few people's opinion of more than one professor in the castle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus had been enjoying the feast, Charity would have been there at the feast but Alex had come down with a fever and cold and so she was staying with him in their rooms. It was just as well as the plan to trap Voldemort looked as if it had moved up in time. He had not been happy that Dumbledore wanted to use Harry in a way as bait along with the Philosopher's stone, he hoped this would work and trap the evil creature once and for all. Hopefully Quirrell would lead Voldemort to the stone and that way they could be captured both at the same time. That was why when Quirrell had "fainted" Severus had decided to shadow the man when he left the great hall to go see madam Pomfrey.

He kept his distance as he followed Quirrell, what he did not know was this was a trap for him that he was walking into. He did not see the curse but he felt it hit him and he crumpled in a heap of black robes, he had made the textbook mistake of underestimating his enemy. He woke to a sharp pain and gasped as he was kicked again and forced to his feet. His hands were bound tightly behind him and he was being drug to the third corridor where he was sure he faced certain death. Only Hagrid and he knew how to quiet the hellhound here and how could Quirrell know this? Unless he didn't and Severus could use that to his advantage? All too soon they were at the door and Quirrell opened the door. He shoved Severus through and Severus looked up at three heads, six eyes, two massive mouths and rows of sharp teeth in that snarling mouth.

"If you know how to calm it do so now." Quirrell said his stutter gone.

"What if I don't?" Severus said panicking.

"Then they get dinner." Quirrell said.

"My pocket, left side a music box!" Severus said.

"Good boy, now you can live."

He took the music box and wound it before he put it in a corner and at once the large dog fell asleep. Severus was going to kill Hagrid if he got out of this, who named a hellhound Fluffy? He was not able to think much on this as he was shoved through the trapdoor before Quirrell came down and set a fire as soon as the vines touched him. Severus knew of the traps, in fact he had helped make more than one of them and somehow Quirrell was knew that, or he just wanted to torment Severus. Quirrell got the key and drug Severus through to a room with a chess board and forced Severus to help him through. The next room was empty as the troll was not in place but the room after was filled with Severus's trap. He pointed out the vials as he knew he would die painfully if he did not and he was drug into the last room where the cursed mirror stood.

"Bind the boy." Came another voice and Severus froze, this was bad, so very bad, "he is with you."

"Oh yes, always, and you have been a pain in his side for far too long." Quirrell said, "no matter, once my master gets the stone you will die and painfully."

"So your master hides on you? How pathetic." Severus said.

He was hit for that and bound roughly to a post and forced to watch as Quirrell paced before the mirror. He had Severus's wand in the pocket of his robes and Severus quietly started to work on getting free from his bonds. He was careful and quiet as he got to a knife on his belt and managed to magic it around to his hands and cut the ropes off. He then moved his hand and when Quirrell was close enough for him he summoned his wand with his hand and stood up shooting off the strongest _Reducto _curse he could at the mirror. It shattered into thousands of pieces and even with his shield charm he was hit with shards of glass. It was worse for Quirrell, he was hit full blast and screaming he clutched his head as a black vapor came out of his head. Severus fell to the floor in too much pain to do anything and did not see Dumbledore enter the room and do his best to contain the wraith that was Voldemort. He was unable to and ran instead to Severus who lay bleeding on the floor.

"Severus my dear boy." Dumbledore said taking him in his arms.

"Charity is going to kill me." Severus said, "she just got me these robes."

"Hush, you will be fine, I will get you to Poppy." Dumbledore said.

"I think I will pass out now." Severus said and he did just that.

Dumbledore sent his phoenix Patronus up to Poppy and stayed with Severus until she came and was able to stabilize him and get him to the infirmary where she got him undressed and started to work on his wounds. At least one good thing came out of this, a curse mirror and the Philosophers stone were no more. As soon as Severus was stable Dumbledore left and headed up to his office and got a surprise in the form of Nicolas Flamel and his wife there waiting for him.

"I am sorry the stone is no more." Dumbledore said.

"Ah a pity, it's been so much fun being the Flamels for so long." Nicholas said smiling, "but the stone was just that, a stone."

"But I saw you make gold with it." Dumbledore said, "you cannot be happy it is gone."

"Well, to do that I had to take lead and sulfur if you recall to do it, most terrible stuff sulfur." Nicolas said, "our long life never came from that stone."

"We are sorry to have used you this way." Pernelle said smiling at him, "but our secret we know is safe with you, for some reason we have a very long life span, only God knows how long and we will move on, and become new people."

"Very Slytherin of you." Dumbledore said, "my potions master is hurt though."

"He did a brave and wonderful thing, that mirror needed to go, I am glad he was the one to destroy it." Nicolas said, "if he had looked in it he would not have been able to."

"I was not able to trap the wraith of Voldemort, I failed in that." Dumbledore said sadly.

"He will die, but not at your hand." Pernelle said.

"Why must it fall to a boy, he is such a sweet child." Dumbledore replied.

"He will be able to do the task, he has many people to help him." Nicholas said, "it is not your fault about Tom, you did all you could for him."

"He betrayed you, no not just you but all of us. He could have been great." Pernelle said sadly, "what a waste of a life."

It was only true, Tom Riddle was in fact Voldemort and it saddened Dumbledore to finally know that. He had suspected for years but just this year he had found out the awful truth, Tom Riddle really had become a dark lord. He had questions too, how had Harry survived? Was it Harry or his mother who helped him survive and live when Voldemort was turned to a wraith? These were questions he wished he had answers to, but he had helped two old friends keep a secret and go on with their lives. He just hoped Voldemort would not try to come back anytime soon and Harry could grow up before the evil dark lord came back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry knew something had happened on Halloween when he did not see professor Snape all weekend and when classes started on Monday Dumbledore stated Quirrell was not coming back. The new defense teacher was Robert Proudfoot, he had been injured in the line of duty as an Auror and needed time to recuperate. The defense job was best for that, he was a tall stocky man with short brown hair and beard with piercing gray eyes. He was clad in his brown Auror robes with the standard navy colored uniform and armor under it. On his belt one could see he carried a muggle firearm and he used a staff to walk as he was still limping from whatever had happened to him.

"Hope he is better than Quirrell." Harry said.

"Oh he is brilliant, he has worked with my dad several times." Percy replied, "he was wounded, glad to see he is still working."

"What happened?" Phin asked.

"Oh well he was shot, by a wizard no less, cowardly thing to do!" Percy replied. "Auror Moody added firearms training for all Aurors due to that."

"Ah so that is what that thing is on his belt." Ron said shuttering.

"Hang on, Bobbies, er muggle Aurors don't carry guns at least here in our country." Harry asked, "why do they?"

"Because wizards and witches are more dangerous and magic cannot always stop a bullet, too fast." Percy said, "ever wonder why we hide as we do?"

"Makes since." Phin said, "when you state it that way, not even our cousin knows about our world though his parents do."

"A good thing to, try to keep it that way." Percy said.

"Not a problem that." Harry replied.

He looked up at the head table and saw that Severus looked more pale than normal and was holding himself stiffly as he ate. He had no idea that Severus had stopped a dark lord in his tracks and had suffered from destroying the curse mirror of desire and was wrapped in salves and bandages under his robes. Still Voldemort was gone for the time being and as the days and weeks past and the students learned what had happened respect for the professor was had by most even those who had thought him unfair in class.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The weather was still hot here in the desert far from the Nile river but the archeologist team here were far too busy working on the latest dig to be bothered with that. It was here, under the sands a great treasure waited them, not just of gold and gems but of the written word. The magical and muggle worlds were closer here and those muggles who worked here knew of the wizards and witches and goblins who worked alongside them and did not mind them at all. Besides they were needed, along with the priests and religious leaders the curse breakers were used on nearly every dig, even supposedly none magical ones like those in the Valley of the Kings. The curse of king Tut was proof enough of curses still in some of the tombs there.

Most of the magical curses were reserved for other things, such as ancient cities, treasure chambers and the like. The Pharaohs knew that their tombs would be raided and so they had hid their real treasures deep in the desert far from their tombs so they could get them after they had been judged. A young curse breaker came up from the dig and wiped sweat off his brow, his long flaming red hair was tied back from his face and he was clad in jeans, a Weird sisters tee shirt and heavy buckled brown dragonskin boots. He took of his sunglasses as he entered a tent and his bright blue eyes came to view. This was William Weasley, the youngest curse breaker and arguably one of the very best in what he did. Seated in the tent was an old goblin clad interestingly enough in what looked like muggle safari gear complete with pith helmet.

"So how is it going Bill?" Grand asked.

"Well sir, the curses are really powerful but the satellite imaging shows something big is down there." Bill replied, "our scans prove that, these last curses are really powerful, I think we might be onto something huge here."

"Good, do you think you will be in by Christmas?" Grand asked.

"Should be, if all goes well." Bill replied.

"Good, if it is then you can have time off to see your parents and siblings in Romania." Grand replied.

"Thank you sir, I will do my best." Bill said, "I better get back to work."

"Put some sunscreen on, you look as if you need it." Grand said, "can't have you out due to sunburn can I?"

"No sir."

Bill walked out and went back down the steps to the sight and walked in to where he had been working. He so wanted to remove his shirt as it was so hot down here but out of respect for the diggers here he did not and so suffered the heat as he concentrated on removing the next curse little by little. This one would take at least a week of good work but he was hopeful, by his estimate all the curses would be down near Christmas and they would be able to enter the complex proper. It would be a perfect Christmas gift for himself as he would get a bonus for his work on this massive project.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So I left the getting rid of Quillmort to the adults, the trap to keep Voldemort imprisoned did not work but at least a certain cursed mirror (could it be anything but) and stone are gone. In this story the stone could not give life and the Flamels have another way of living so long, and they don't know what it is either. So now we have a new defense professor and Harry and his friends can continue in a safer environment than before._


	9. Chapter 8: Christmas Cheer

Chapter Eight: Christmas Cheer:

Harry woke first on Christmas morning before Phin or Ron could. Ron's parents had taken Ginny, his youngest sister to Romania to see Charlie their bother and so he was here over the holidays with Phin and Harry. Draco had not been nice when he heard Harry and Phin would stay at the castle and he had taunted them stating he was going to be with his parents. Fortunately professor Dawlish heard him and dressed him down for being so rude, Draco had stormed off and Harry realized he was still sore about losing against him in their first match with Slytherin loosing 160 to 170, a very close match as t was Harry catching the snitch that helped Gryffindor win. Classes had been great, defense was much better with Quirrell gone as Dawlish knew his material, it was too bad he would not be staying as he really was a decent teacher.

Harry got up and grinned, he was going to have fun waking up Phin and he did, he walked up to his cousin and got down on his level and yelled in his ear. This got Phin up and Harry found himself tackled to the floor and a wrestling match began, Harry was getting good at this sort of thing and very nearly won. Ron woke up and just looked at the two before he saw his presents and shouted getting Harry and Phin's notice. They got up and started in on their presents grinning and awed by the piles of gifts they got. It was not as if they did not get gifts from Vernon, but they were practical gifts, a book on business or a new set of clothes was what they could expect. Here they got far more and Harry was in heaven as he unwrapped his stack of gifts. It was one gift he unwrapped with a note that got him to nearly cry. It was a hand knit sweater in green with a golden lion on a red shield on the front.

"Oh wow, Ron you mum is amazing." Harry said.

"She made you a sweater?" Ron asked, "wow she must like you."

"She made me one too." Phin said holding up a purple sweater with a black dog on the front, "you get a letter Harry?"

"Yea, she said she knew my parents and promised to watch out for us." Harry said, "this is brilliant, she did not have to do this."

"Well that is my mum." Ron said, "guess you are part of the family now."

"So that makes you our brother then?" Phin said grinning, "excellent!"

"Who got adopted?" Fred said coming in seeing the sweaters. "Ah welcome to the family Harry, Phin!"

"Only family gets those you know." George replied, "you are now part of the family, welcome brothers!"

"See we have our initials on ours." Fred said and it was true, both boys had navy sweaters, Fred's had an F on it and George a G. "We know who we are though, Forge and Gred."

"So if we are family now, I say group hug!" Phin said seeing Percy come into the room.

"What?" Percy said.

He found himself in the middle of a group of five boys all hugging him at once. He sighed, he knew his brothers were trying to be nice but really did they have to do this? Finally the hug was over and Percy glared at the teens before him but could not stay upset, they did not mean anything insulting by it. They went down to the common room and were pleasantly surprised to find Remus there sipping tea with breakfast set out for Gryffindor house. He was clad in new Navy robes and smiled at the teens as they tucked into breakfast. He handed a package to Harry who was surprised to get another gift, Remus had already got him a new chess set and got Phin a set of gobstones that he had wanted.

"This was your fathers, I was given this to give to you this morning Harry." Remus said watching Harry unwrap a silvery cloak. "Try it on."

"Whoa!" Phin exclaimed as Harry disappeared, "an invisibility cloak!"

"Too true mate, that is wicked!" Ron said.

"Now Harry you are to use that wisely." Remus said, "I trust you will not use it for pranks?"

"No sir, I would not." Harry said.

"Phin would." Percy said.

"Who me brother dearest?" Phin said to Percy with an entirely too innocent look on his face. "I am a very good boy."

"Oh really?" Percy said.

"Ah so you have been adopted by Molly Weasley." Remus said smiling showing his red Weasley sweater under his robes, "guess this makes me your uncle."

"Well guess that means all fun is over." Fred said sighing.

"Yes dear brother, now we really have to behave." George added. "We will have to be as boring as Percy."

"Percy is not boring!" Harry said, "he is really smart and dedicated."

They bundled up nice and warm and headed outside into the snow to play. They saw that Charity Burbage, muggle studies professor and wife of Severus Snape out here with their son Alexander Prince Snape. Charity was a tall shapely woman with long honey blond hair that she wore tied up on her head. Alex was a combination of both his parents. His looked like his father in all but his nose, his nose was his mothers, he had his mother's darker skin tone and his raven locks were long and tied back from his face, his eyes were a dark brown and it was clear he would be tall like his parents. He saw Harry and ran up to him, though he did not get to see him as much he clearly liked Harry and Severus grumbled about that but he was secretly pleased.

"Hi Harry!" Alex said running up to Harry, "how are you?"

"I am doing good Alex, how is my favorite Slytherin?" Harry replied.

"Good, I got all top grades this last term!" Alex said.

"That is good, of course I knew you would as you have to brilliant parents." Harry said.

"Harry why are you trying to corrupt him into Slytherin?" Ron asked, "Slytherins are slimy."

"Not all and you know it, Blaise is brilliant as is Daphne and Millie, she is really sweet." Phin said.

"Awe is ickle Phin still sweet on ickle Millie?" Fred said.

"He is dear brother he is indeed." George added.

"Right then, I am for a game." Phin said, "called bury Fred and George in snow!"

A grand snowball fight began with Harry, Phin, Ron Percy (yes Percy) and Alex on one side with the twins on the other. It would have been unfair if not for the fact that Fred and George built a large wall of snow with their wands to hide behind. It helped but they were still outnumbered, until Charity took pity on them and joined them. More professors came out with the few students who had stayed and many joined in. Severus Snape had come out to watch and the temptation was just too great. He was the scariest and most fierce professor they had and they had snow. Phin had snow in his hand and he just could not resist and threw it at Severus hitting his cloak. Severus turned to face him his black eyes glaring at him and Phin froze, like a deer in the headlights.

"You are dead." Harry said to Phin.

"I have not yet made out my will!" Phin replied.

"Hell with it." Percy said, "get professor Snape!"

Now Percy was a rule abiding student, but he had started ever so slowly learn to have fun and had even helped in a few pranks against his twin brothers. He threw a snowball at Severus who ducked and he got McGonagall behind him, the war was on then. The students aligned on one team and the professors on another and the battle was on in full force. The professors used little magic but clearly had the upper hand as they buried the students in snowballs. Severus it seemed was having a blast as he used his wand to cast snowballs at the students with great ease, he was having none of being fair after all, he was going for the win. Finally, late in the afternoon everyone headed back to the castle to get warm, change for dinner and have a marvelous feast in the great hall. Harry realized this was the best Christmas he had ever had when he went to bed that night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The ministry of magic was mostly empty on Boxing day except for a few people who had to work. A man clad in expensive black robes and cloak with hood up made his way through the atrium and to the elevators. His cane was one of the few sounds heard as he tapped it on the floor of the elevator and requested level nine. It took him very little time to get to the lowest level that the elevators went and walked down the hall to a stairway down to the lowest levels of the ministry and to an unmarked door. He ended up in a round room with twelve doors and candles in scones.

The unspeakables he knew had a very strange since of humor, or they were very clever as these doors led only to the front of the department. Like a red herring as Americans were found of saying, not that he would but it fit, though there were dangerous and wonderful things in these rooms they were only the tip of the iceberg. He muttered a password and a door on the right glowed shortly and he went through to find himself in what looked like a little old woman's sitting room. Oh yes the unspeakables really did have a weird sense of humor and this proved it, as this was the waiting room of the department, only those who were in the know knew that and would not pass up this room. He did not have long to wait as the door opposite opened and an old woman clad in the brown robes and hooded cloak of the unspeakables entered the room. The man removed the hood of his cloak reveling a pale clean shaven face with cold gray eyes and long silvery blond hair. This man was none other than Lucius Malfoy head of the ancient and noble house Malfoy.

"You better not be wasting my time boy." She said leaning on her cane.

"No director." Lucius said knowing this woman was the director of the Department of Mysteries but nothing else, he did not even know her name! "I fear what I have, what the dark lord gave me he is not gone, not with what happened at Hogwarts with professor Quirrell."

"You still use him as a contact, be careful, that dark wizard could be your downfall." The director replied.

"I trust him, he never did join the dark lord." Lucius replied.

"Yes well, maybe he wishes to become one himself?" The director said, "well come then, let's see what you got then."

Lucius followed her through the other door after she tapped her wand on it and muttered a spell that he quickly forgot. He followed her through the door into a hall that was entirely made of black marble so unlike the warm stone of the majority of the ministry. He walked by several offices, up a flight of stairs and down several more corridors until they came to a heavy door that the director unlocked and ushered Lucius through. The room was heavily warded but there was nothing in the room but for a carved stone table. Lucius saw two more unspeakables here and took the innocent looking diary out of his robes and put it on the table.

"Step back please." Croaker one of the unspeakables said.

"I can feel the power off this." Raven the other said taking out a clear stone, "let's see what this does."

"Stay clear everyone." Croaker said as Raven put the stone by the diary, at once it turned black, "so that is how he did it."

"Is it possessed?" Lucius asked.

"Much worse sir." Croaker replied, "it's a Horcrux, nasty thing that, know what that is?"

"Er no, not really." Lucius replied, "all I know is that it is considered very evil."

"Well good thing that, very hard to make, most who try die or go mad, now a Horcrux is created from a murder which splits the soul, through a ritual it would be placed in an un-living item like this thus anchoring the soul to the earth."

"What?" Lucius said looking revolted, "then that means, I am glad that I gave this to you, you will destroy it?"

"Oh yes, and for your safety we must block your memory." The director said, "later you will know what you did is that alright?"

"Yes of course." Lucius replied.

Later Lucius Malfoy could be seen heading away from the minister's office believing he had met with the man. He would not remember he had done a great good in giving the diary to the unspeakables and had fulfilled part of his oath he had made years before to do what it took to take down Voldemort. He headed home to be with his family and enjoy the rest of the time he had with his son during these holidays before Draco headed back to school.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bill Weasley stumbled slightly as he landed and handed the international portkey over to the attendant and handed his passport to the official. He was welcomed to the Romania Dragon preserve and allowed to head through to greet his brother who was waiting for him grinning. Charlie was built, like the twins along the lines of their mother's family, he was shorter than Bill and stocky with the same brown eyes he shared with Percy and Ginny, and their mother, the rest of the family had their father's blue eyes. Bill was clad much the same as he had been in October but he had added a long woolen coat over and two of his Weasley sweaters on. He had on a woolen cap and gloves and noticed the cold at once.

"Welcome to Romania." Charlie said, "come on, mum will have hot cocoa made."

"If not for her care packages I doubt I would have survived." Bill said, "in fact I am wearing two jumpers right now."

"They are warm and wonderful." Charlie said, "come on, Ginny has missed you."

"I have missed our princess too." Bill said.

He walked with Charlie and noticed that he too was clad in more muggle attire than wizard, he was clad in jeans, one of his Weasley sweaters and a warm down vest. He led Bill to the stone hut he lived in, Bill saw his mother and father but before he could go to them a small red headed missile ran and jumped into his arms. He caught Ginny who hugged him fiercely and saw she had grown, she was taller and though still a little girl he knew soon he would have to help beat, no warn any boys who tried to mess with her. Or just stand back and watch the fun as she put them in their place.

"Bill I did not know you would be her, mum said she had a surprise, I did not know it would be you!" Ginny said.

"Well I could not miss seeing my princess could I?" Bill replied. "You are growing up fast!"

"I get to go to Hogwarts next year!" Ginny said, "I can hardly wait!"

"Well you will have to tell us all about it." Charlie said, "you will have to keep Fred and George in line though."

"That will not be a problem." Ginny said a glint in her brown eyes.

Bill sat down to a good meal with his family and learned what was going on with his siblings. He was glad to learn that Harry had friends in Percy, Fred and George and Ron. He knew what his parents had promised to Harry's parents, that they would do all they could to help him if anything happened to them once he came back to the magical world. Molly had been surprised that Lily wanted to be a friend to her and when Lily had saved her life she owed her and had no problem making a promise, Harry had been such a sweet little baby and she had so wanted to take him herself if anything happened. However she was not family and could not take him as he was given to his muggle relations for protection.

She was proud of her children, they were turning out so well and she hoped in the years to come that war would not come. She knew though that Voldemort was not dead, he was still out there and had done all she could to prepare her family, she hoped it was enough, she had two more boys under her wing to take care of now and she was not going to let Harry or Phin down. She knew who Phin was as well, she would say nothing of course, she would keep the secret as she wanted this boy to grow up safe too. With that in mind she had made sweaters for the boys to show they were part of her family and she was going to protect them as best she could. Little did she know that over the years this would get harder and harder to do.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry enjoyed the rest of his first year at Hogwarts, and looked forward to the next one. The next few years in fact would go by quickly for him and were very good years. There were no monsters to hunt or dark lords to fight at this time and he could spend his time training and learning for the day he would face Voldemort. He gained more friends and became closer to Ginny as well and became the leader that was needed of his friends. Yet his greatest test was fast approaching and it was one he would ether survive or he would fail and fall further than even Voldemort had.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I wanted to show how much the gift of the Weasley sweater would mean to Harry, something like that would not be made just because, it was made out of love. Yes Severus has a son and is married here in this story, no he never did join Voldemort. Lucius in this story is the spy and went to the unspeakables, if anyone knew about these Horcruxes it would be them I would think. There is a reason to skip a few years here, nothing major happens, it's all training and school and the like, the real action takes place later in Harry's schooling._


	10. Chapter 9: The Princes

Chapter Ten: The Princes' Tale:

Severus Snape sat down with a sigh, another year over and the children had survived. Harry Potter was nothing like he had expected, he was polite and studious as was Phin. Ah Phin, Severus knew who he was alright, how could he not? He had been at the double wedding of James and Lily and Sirius and Mary. How could he not after what they had done for him after the tragic event that fully changed his life. Sure Charity really helped him in school but he was so close, so very close to joining Voldemort when his family was murdered. He had been home when death eaters attacked his father had helped fight back, even shot a few dead but in the end no matter how hard his parents and he fought they were too powerful and killed his parents. He was captured, only seventeen he was taken and tortured for being what the death eaters thought as an "abomination".

It had been James' father who had led a group to rescue him, and he had woke several days later in St. Mungos. He had nearly died and the news had spread through Hogwarts. It had not helped Voldemort's cause at all, he was suppose to bring one such as Severus into the fold not torture him! No matter that Voldemort had tried to get a letter to Severus stating he had not meant what his death eaters had done Severus would never join him now. He had been shocked when James, Sirius and Remus showed up at his hospital bed pale and worried. He went for his wand, the three stood looking shamed and stunned, no more were they little bullying boys, Slytherin or no Severus did not deserve what had been done to him.

"I am so very sorry for your loss." James said, "you did not deserve that."

"What do you want?" Severus snarled.

"To apologize." Sirius said, "I mean it, I mean they are evil and I was evil, I don't want to be like them! I am sorry, though you are still ugly…"

"And you are brainless, if this is a prank…"

"No! We swear it is not, in fact I James Charlus Potter do swear never to harm, prank or hurt Severus Tobias Snape in any way ever again, so be it."

"I Sirius Orion Black do swear never to harm, prank or hurt Severus Tobias Snape in any way ever again, so be it." Sirius said.

"You really are an SOB." Severus smirked.

"I Remus John Lupin do swear never to harm, prank or hurt Severus Tobias Snape in any way ever again, so be it." Remus said.

"So where is Pettigrew?" Severus asked.

"With his mother, this really shook him up, he would have been here and he agrees with us." James said, "look I mean what I say, you know that now, I will not ever hurt you again."

"Thank you, but I still don't like you." Severus snarled.

"Yea, we kind of deserve that." Sirius said, "me mostly, I am sorry for everything."

"Well, when I am fully healed I am going to knock you down." Severus said.

"Let's go mates, he needs his rest." James said.

They had left and Severus ended up if not friends with them at least allies. Severus had been a great help in the war against Voldemort. He had lost quite a few followers due to Severus who used more than magic to get his point across. A muggle gun could cause quite a bit of terror and he had no problem using one to make sure many a death eater never rose again. Yet in the end the Potters and Blacks were dead, Harry Potter was hidden away until this year. Severus had started teaching in 1982 and a year later he married Charity Burbage and two years later they had a son and had tried so hard to give him a sibling, a wish that was finally coming true. In fact that was why Severus was glad school was out, as Charity had gone into labor to give birth to their triplet girls.

"She will be fine you know." Flitwick said watching him pace back and forth in the waiting room of St. Mungos.

"I want to be there with her." Severus said.

"Well you know the ancient customs, only witches can tend witches at birth, we just would be in the way of the magic and the bonding." Flitwick replied, "she will be fine."

"Professor Snape?" A young healer witch in the lime green robes said from the doorway, "you can come in now."

"Are they alright?" Severus asked.

"Yes, all are doing well, they are beautiful little girls, but not identical." The healer said, "that is rare you know, for you to have two sets in Hogwarts right now, well that is a great thing."

"If you say so, the Weasley twins are a handful!" Severus growled.

He walked down the hall and into a comfortable room cleared of all signs of the birth with Charity looking very tired but pleased with three tiny bundles with her. Severus walked up and took a look at his daughters and smiled, he was a very lucky man to have such beautiful children. He took them one by one and named them, Charity had picked the names but as custom Severus would officially name them as the head of the house. So it was that Violet, Rose and Daisy were named and each looked a bit like their namesake. Violet had a tuft of black hair and blue-violet eyes, Rose had rosy cheeks and a tuft of red hair and Daisy had blue eyes and a tuft of blond hair.

"Such lovely girls." Severus said smiling softly at them, "I am doomed."

"Yes my dear, they already have you wrapped tightly around their little fingers." Charity said smiling.

"I don't mind, and Alex, well he will love his sisters, I am sure of it."

"That he will." Charity said, "you did well my prince."

"I did well?" Severus said arching an eyebrow, "my dear it is you who did all the work, you carried them in your womb, and gave birth to them! All I did was provide the seed."

"Well your seed is very strong my love." Charity replied, "but this is the last children I can have, I know you…."

"Hush, you, we have plenty and I was jesting when I said we should match the Weasleys, I am pleased with all we have. We are very blessed." Severus said smiling at his lovely wife. "How will you nurse all the children though?"

"Well I will help." A young woman with bright red hair and baby on her hip said entering the room, "Martha Stone here to help, and no you don't get to pay me."

"I should, I feel I am taking advantage of you if I don't." Charity replied.

"Hardly, I am nursing already, another few is not going to matter. I have milk enough."

The magical world had their traditions, some like nursing your own child or having a wet nurse were still in full swing. No magical mother would ever use muggle formula, if she could not nurse herself she could buy fresh breast milk, or even goats milk and many a mother did that could not nurse went this route. So between Charity and Martha the four children would be well fed and Severus, being a man was very impressed by what his wife and other women could do. Not only have a child but fed it from themselves, that to him was amazing. Of course other things about women were amazing as well and, as soon as the children were weaned, well he would not think on that now. It was not fair to his wife. Yes Severus Snape was kept in line by his wife and he actually liked that thank you very much!

It was a month before he was able to get out, he did not have to stay by his wife's side but he wanted to. She knew how busy he normally was and it meant so much he actually cleared his schedule to help with the babies that first month. But she refused to let him take more than a month as he had so much work to do. Besides she had lots of help, between Martha, her own mother Faith who simply _adored _Severus and thought he was the perfect prince for her princess she had plenty of help. She was widowed from the last war and had never remarried but she would tease Severus mercilessly as she liked him. He knew she bragged about him to everyone, that he was the perfect son-in-law, smart enough to keep up with Charity. He simply thought all those horror tales of mother-in-laws were just that, tales. He got along well with Faith as she treated him very well and in fact sided with Charity when she said he needed to get back to his potions and the like.

So it was one could find him in his vast potions lab at Hogwarts. This was a bonus working at Hogwarts, as most potions in use today were created in two places, Hogwarts and Maiji Temple of Magical learning in China. Maiji was one of only three magical schools in China that had survived the so called cultural revolution. Mao had died of a curse placed on him by an unknown magical that had taken years to kill him. But that was a story for another day and age, China was having a golden age of magic now and Severus was well known there with his revolutionary potions. One was the vaccine that he had helped create with an American team against Lycanthropy. He had helped bring it to China as he was one of a few that could not only speak Mandarin but read and write it as well. He had been taken under the wing of Mary Woo, a fugitive fleeing from the wrath of Mao as she had put the curse on him. She had taught him not only potions but how to read and write in Chinese. She had been murdered in the war and Severus vowed revenge on those who did that.

"Ah there you are Severus." Lucius Malfoy said stepping into Severus's vast lab. "I thought Charity would kick you out sooner."

"As if, I wanted to help." Severus said, "they are my girls too, and I wanted to help."

"Wrapped." Lucius muttered.

"And I enjoy it very much." Severus replied, "I am sorry we failed to trap him."

"Well you did try." Lucius replied.

Severus remembered that the death of mistress Woo had hit Lucius hard. She was a light to the world, a great lady and Voldemort had killed her just because he could. No reason for that at all, he didn't even see her as a threat and just killed her for his amusement. This got Lucius to turn from Voldemort and turn spy against him, he had learned just who Voldemort really was as well. He was still a bigot but one that was on the side of light and good. Severus knew he had handed over a book that had something evil of Voldemort in it, if he was willing to do that then there was hope for him yet.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bill drew the hood over his head as the sun beat down on him. He had found something here that was amazing, far more than the library that housed scrolls upon scrolls of Egyptian history. There were scrolls that detailed the daily life of the Egyptians, from the average worker up to the scribes, nobles, priests and pharaohs that lived in that ancient time. Right now he was headed through the narrow crack that housed the library and other buildings to where a vast complex had been buried for thousands of years. Right now it was being cleared out and a vast temple complex was being unburied. Yet Bill was headed to what looked like an opening to a cave but was something far different. He headed in and down a set of stairs to a vast chamber that the muggles could not see. Here were was the ancient magical library of Egypt and one that could shed light on ancient days and maybe shed light on why magical Egypt fell long before the rest of Egypt did.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So Severus and Charity have had triplet girls, Lucius had a reason to turn to the light and what will Bill find in Egypt?_

_Anyway, do review please!_


	11. Chapter 10: A New Year Starts

Chapter Eleven: A New Year Starts:

Three years, it had been three years and Harry still loved to tease Ron badly about Ginny's sorting. You see she had made it into Ravenclaw along with Luna Lovegood, her dearest and oldest friend. Oh and Ron could not believe it still, his sister so smart she was not Gryffindor like the rest of the family, no she was a 'claw! Well she was the first Weasley born girl in seven generations and the seventh child so she was expected to do the unexpected and she had. She was a chaser on the Ravenclaw team and was very good at what she did. Those past three years had been very peaceful and only the last month of the last school year had anything been eventful with the Triwizard tournament that one Fleur Delacour won by a foot race to the center of a maze, she one by a hand span against Cedric Diggory with Victor Krum right behind him.

No life was peaceful and quiet even though it look as if finally the curse to the defense job was gone (thanks to Bill Weasley stopping over for a few weeks two summers ago to remove said curse) and Alastor Moody was back. Harry respected and liked him as he knew his stuff and though he could be scary he was still a great man. Already the grades and skills of the students had gone up in defense even if Moody now took the top spot for the scariest teacher much to one Severus Snape's displeasure. Said man might have the only triplets in all the magical world at this time, twins were rare, but triplets were so rare and magical ones were even more so. The now three year old girls clearly were all magical, but back to Snape, he was scary and kept everyone in line that was for sure. Alex was going to be sorted today, and that was what everyone was waiting for. Where would Severus Snape's son get sorted? Now they waited as the students were sorted and came to Snape, Alexander.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted.

"Man, I so thought he would end up here!" Harry said handing Fred and George ten galleons, "should have listened to you."

"Yes and me." Ron said holding out his hand, "pay up Harry."

"Fine, here." Harry said handing over five, "stop smirking Phin or I will turn your hair green!"

"I will turn yours blue!" Phin shot back.

"Boys hush!" Hermione said.

They quieted down to hear Stone, Eva called and a small girl came forward, head held high with dark brown hair and gray eyes. The hall was very quiet, she looked just like the ancient Stone family that had been wiped out, or had they? She took a seat gracefully and after ten seconds (which was far longer for the student under the hat) was sorted to Gryffindor. She walked over and took a seat across from Harry. Harry was a bit unnerved by her and even more so as she smirked at him. The only reason a Stone would do that is if this was one of that ancient family of Parselmouths that were healers due to what Parseltongue really was. A language of healing augmented with the use of snakes in that healing.

"_Hello Harry Potter_." Eva said in Parseltongue, "_I am Eva Stone_."

"_Harry Potter at your service_." Harry said in the same tongue, everyone pretty much knew he could speak to snakes, and it was for those reasons he was studying to be a healer. Once Poppy saw what he could do she had personally helped him find a snake to bond with and the rest was history, or lots and lots of studying. "_Are you really a Stone_?"

"_Yes, I am, my family, what is left if it lives on, we wish only to see Voldemort killed_."

"Alright, you two have a lovely way of speaking." Phin said, "but I only caught a word or two and everyone else cannot understand you."

"It's alright, everyone knows not all snake speakers are bad." Ron said, "he had seen what Harry could do with his own eyes and, "though I wish I knew more words than _open, hello_ and _Fred and George are wankers_."

The sorting finished and the food appeared. Harry snagged some pork chops, a huge mound of mashed potatoes, some vegetables and three rolls. Phin grabbed half a chicken, a mound of mashed potatoes lots of rolls and no vegetables. He counted his pumpkin juice as his vegetables and that was that. Ron of course always ate the most, but he had started to use the manners his mother had drilled in him when he was a small boy. Of course he was invited to many parties and the like, so much so that he had got a summer job to pay for the robes and such he needed. Never mind the fact that his father had got a great job at Tesla industries. A Technomancy company that helped blend magical and muggle technologies together. Mainly those of electricity as both AC and DC current were too strong to work with magic, a weaker electrical current was harness and indeed they could harness it without wires.

Arthur, with the support of Molly had an old WWII bunker moved to where the burrow was and had fixed it up so that it was a six bedroom four bath home with a library! It was a home that was in many magical magazines and the like. Most of it was underground, this included the roof. But the front was open with lots of windows, at first glace it looked like a muggle home, complete with electrical lights, lots of gadgets and the like. But one could see the magical wares through out, the kitchen was a masterpiece with everything that Molly Weasley could ever want in a kitchen that made it so that she not only cooked for her family but now had a catering business as all her children were ether at Hogwarts or living on their own. So Ron did not really need a job he just wanted to earn his own money and as Fred and George did with their order business he was allowed to and this led to him having very good manners due to the balls and such he was invited to courtesy of Harry Phin and Neville.

"So OWL years." Fred said, "I remember those well."

"Horrible, we barely got six OWLs each!" George sighed.

"Mum was proud."

"Now we have to get at least four NEWTs!"

"Well you have more than air between your ears." Hermione said.

"Most of the time, but like most guys they have their brains in two places." Ginny said.

"Oi that is not true!" Fred and George said at once.

"Right, the way you two were fawning over poor Fleur." Ginny said, " she was not impressed, Bill does not do that, Harry barely does."

"Phin drooled over her, then he learned what a Veela can do, that was funny." Harry said.

"No it was not!" Phin shot back, "fireballs hurt, and I could not think straight for two days! What did she do to me?"

"Full allure." Ginny replied, "its how a Veela controls men, well good Veela just use it as defense, and how to find the one to wed. He is the one that can withstand the allure, Fleur told me and does not mind that fact getting around."

"So I could never have her wed me then." Phin sighed.

"She called you a little boy." Harry grinned.

"She did the same to you!" Phin said.

"Yea, and that is why she is my friend now. She sees me as just Harry, as do everyone here."

"Which you are," Fred said.

"Can't have you getting any airs." George added.

"Love you too." Harry muttered.

Everyone laughed and the dinner continued in that happy vein. Finally the feast was over and everyone was filled up with good food. Ron and Hermione helped take the sleepy first years up to the Gryffindor tower. They had been made prefects as Harry refused the badge as he really did not want the headmaster to be seen picking favorites even if he could do the job. Phin was too irresponsible and so it was between Neville and Ron for prefect and Ron really was good for the role. They went to sleep that night not realizing that darkness was rising and that Harry would be called on to change the future once more.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lucius Malfoy was not a nice man, in fact he would say so himself before anyone could say that of him. True he was kind and good to his family and treated them well but he was not so very nice to others. Well those that were his enemies that is, he was cruel and hard and did not care if he had to kill to protect his world. The one person he saw as trying to destroy his world above all else was Voldemort. He had seen him laugh when his death eaters had attacked Severus Snape's family. True Severus was a half blood but he was talented and did not deserve to have his family killed. That and Voldemort attacked purebloods more than any other group. He was not trying to protect the magical world he was trying to destroy it!

It was why Lucius had become a spy, abet one that set his own terms and this got him going head to head with Dumbledore time and time again. Dumbledore was a pacifist and wanted to keep everyone alive, Lucius was a killer, those that needed to die would and that was that. He was not into torture, he preferred a quick kill, maybe it was Voldemort torturing him that turned him off of it but he would rather just kill and get it over with. He was not into torture or dark revels at all, one he was bound to Narcissa and could not stray and even if he could he wanted a witch who wanted him. He did not want to have to fight her as he was handsome and good enough in bed for her to want him, not that that mattered, Narcissa would kill him if he ever even thought to stray.

Right now he was in the headmaster's office with a report. Voldemort (he called him the dark lord when he spoke but not in thought) he had found the evil stupid fool's anchors. Who was stupid enough to make a Horcrux? There were real warnings as to why it was a bad idea, those who made them turned squibs, or made mad or even dying. They were nigh impossible to make and even when they did, well they lost much in sanity and the mind arts as it was. It was also easy to track them once their Horcrux, or in really stupid cases Horcruxes were found. It was known where Voldemort was at the moment and Lucius's plan was not one that most here were happy to hear about.

"You canno' be serious!" McGonagall said looking shocked, "let him come back, are ye mad?"

"No, no he is not." Severus replied, "it is the only way to get rid of him fully. He is mortal now, but he has to come back and be killed."

"And who will do that?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Harry, it pains me too but he is the only one…"

"Oh hang the prophecy!" Molly said, "he is just a boy…"

"I don't like it either!" Severus said coldly, "but Riddle did activate the prophecy, and Harry will go after him, he knows the prophecy and his place in it. You know even if we tried to stop him he would fight us and go after him and yes, even if he were my son I know that I could not stand in front of prophecy activated as well you do Molly."

"I know, but he is such a dear boy, such a good boy." Molly said, "I feel if he is one of mine."

"How do you think I feel? He is the son of a dear friend, I do not want him dead, or to have to do this any more than any other!" Severus said.

"So we have to let him come back, it is not as if there are very many real death eaters left alive." Lucius said, "most have been taken care of."

"I don't like this, but if it is the only way, then we do this." Arthur said, "we will help."

"Yes, we will." Molly said.

"I see I am out numbered." Dumbledore said, "very well, do what you must, but know this I am not fully in agreement."

"Thank you, I intend to." Lucius said walking to the door.

"Lucius if you betray us you will face me." Severus said softly in a manner that chilled everyone there, "and I promise you will suffer for a very long time before I kill you."

Lucius nodded and left, now he had to help bring back Voldemort and lead him into the trap that would lead to Harry Potter killing him. He did the work, as did others and Harry would finish the task, how he hated a mere boy having to end an evil dark lord. However what choice did they have? Voldemort had activated the prophecy and Harry Potter knew his job and he would do it no matter what. One thing was for sure, Lucius would make sure that none of his descendants would ever join a dark lord again, he would see to that!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So lots of things going on here. Yes most of the magical world here knows that Harry is a Parselmouth and that it is used for healing magic. Yes I had Severus's son end up in Ravenclaw, with such smart parents as he has I could not think of another house. The reason I skipped three years is the fact that nothing really happened that needed to be put down! _

_As for Lucius, well he had a wake up call far earlier and can do good with this. But he is not a nice man, not at all. Harry does have to fulfill the prophecy, and so that does mean Voldemort has to come back. _

_Anyway, please review please!_


End file.
